She is My Lovely Stripper
by wind scarlett
Summary: Her desires to save her ill brother made Mamori took all cost including working as stripper. Hiruma was a new leader in Yakuza organization who found Mamori as his new toy. M for sexual scenes, swearing, and brutality.
1. Meeting the Yakuza

My friend Paul showed me Eyeshield manga long time ago and I knew there was something between Mamori and Hiruma. Since then, I fall in love with them. Talking about the yakuza background, I always be the fans of mafia and other criminal organizations since I was kid. Yeah, what a troublesome childhood. Hope you can enjoy reading this with me. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

This story was happened in Alternate Universe, in Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>My Lovely Stripper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 Meeting the Yakuza<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

The lights and colorful surroundings always made her disgusted, however she had to pretend as if everything was fine and delightful. The scents of high class perfumes and puffy smokes dominated the room. Fake laughter and high pitch voices heard everywhere. She always didn't care about those things. Everything sucked. Everything was abnormal.

"Sasha, pour the water for me!" an old bald man who was lingered his arm around her waist asked. "Hurry, you heard me, didn't you?"

The beautiful woman in red had to obey the request since she had no option left. She needed money. She needed money so badly these days. She had no time, for her brother needed some cash. _Sena…_

Sena was the only reason why she had to do things she detested. _I do this for you only, Sena…_

Around 2 AM, she walked out from the bar, hoping to catch cab to her home. She had erased her thick make-up, changed her sexy dress into proper ones. Her lovely face which was buried under thick make up was able to drop every man's heart up and down, not to mention her perfect body. Then, she walked into the bus stop nearby, holding an umbrella with her.

From the main road a cab moved closer, asking her to get in. She knew the driver, and that's why she always used his service. The cab driver smiled to her from the rear glass. "Another fucking night, Mamori-san?" the driver showed his sympathy. He took a pack of cigarettes, and gave it to Mamori. "Have one, to make you relax…"

Anezaki Mamori took the cigarette from the red pack, saying thanks and throwing her rueful smile. "You're right Riku… I just had another bloody night."

The empty road made the cab added some speed, passing through the night. Mamori fogged the window with the smoke. She felt so tired, exhausted. Mamori had to collect much money as soon as possible and she had a bad premonition that she hardly made it. She inhaled her cigarette deeply, tasting the pleasing scent of tobacco. She closed her eyes. She still remembered what Maruko Himuro, her close friend in the bar, had told her.

"_Do you need money, Mamori? Don't be such a fool, with that body you'll be a successful stripper."_

"_Maria… does being stripper include sex?"_

"_Why you're so stubborn? It's the matter of money, Mamori. One single show as stripper equals two weeks working as hostess, idiot. You need money right?"_

Riku's words dragged her into reality. "Here we are, Mamori-san."

Mamori nodded and handed him some money. Riku took it and waved her goodbye. Soon, his cab entered the dark night and disappeared in minutes. She sighed heavily, pulled out the key from her purse and opened the gate.

Mamori had lived alone in her house since her parents had left them, she and her brother Sena. All of the destruction started since Sena's illness had been identified as leukemia. He needed lots of money. Soon, their family belongings had been sold one by one. Her father killed himself, hanged his body in the living room, and left so many unpaid debts. Her mother ran away soon after the debt collector came. She was forced to work in the bar to pay her debt. Luckily for her, she had good friends who helped her during the hard times.

And now, Sena needed more money. Should she give up? Should she accept Maria's offer? Oh… she only had Sena in this world. She would do anything to save him…

Yes, she would do anything.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The hospital was quite serene that morning. She was the first visitor who came that early. Mamori was known as the regular visitor in the hospital. Everyone in the hospital adored the young woman who put so much love for her sick little brother. With simple blue gown and short cut hair, Mamori looked so peaceful and lovely. She quickly walked toward the administration room, handing the money.

"It's so early, Mamori-san," the cashier greeted her. She typed the numbers and gave Mamori the yellow print. "It's only for the first payment, okay? You still have to pay the rest in the end of this month."

"I know it, Megu… Don't worry, I'll pay the rest…" Mamori smiled. "You knew I'll get the money."

Hiding her great sadness, Mamori walked through the hall and finally reach the room where they placed her little brother. Sena was lying there, motionless. Several wires connected to his small body. His face was pale, and getting thiner day by day. She found it hard to watch him like that. Sena needed surgery. He needed surgery, she repeated that over and over. He needed surgery. Sighing deeply, Mamori finally gave up. She noticed that she must take that offer. Slowly, Mamori took her cellphone and dialed Maria's numbers.

"Maria, I want to be a stripper."

The woman in the end of the line laughed at her for a while, then answered. "That's a good deal. You'll get so much cash, darling."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hiruma Yoichi kicked the bloody man in front of him without mercy. His cold demeanor made his pale devilish face looked scarier than ever. "Kekeke… tell me where did you hide the files, fucking baldy? I wouldn't hurt you or your fucking family."

The bloody man smirked, "I don't care. You can kill me and my family, but I won't give you those files…"

The man stopped his words. His red eyes widened as Hiruma's guards rushed inside the room with a young woman. He couldn't help screaming, "oh, Riko!"

The young woman cried silently for her mouth was tied with handkerchief. She stared at her father, hoping for help. Her eyes were blackened. She was terrified and sad.

"Yes sir… this is your beautiful fucking little girl indeed. Tell me, you said I could kill your happy fucking family, right? How about giving my faithful bloody guards her pretty body? They must like her very much. Such lovely woman like her would satisfy their lusts before killing her…"

"STOP IT, BASTARD! STOP INVOLVING HER IN OUR BUSINESS! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING BUT NEVER TOUCH HER!"

"Kekeke… quick change of heart, don't you fucking baldy? Tell me where the hell those goddamn files!"

The man cursed mournfully at his weakness. Then he took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Here… please let her go, she has nothing to do with our business."

Hiruma gave a dark laugh toward the man, taking the paper and walked out. He ordered his guard, "Tsk… kill the fucking baldy. Do whatever you please to that fucking woman. She is all yours…"

"Yes, master…"

Hiruma kept on sauntering down the corridor when he heard the man screaming behind him. He curved his lopsided smile, thinking something nice he might get tonight. He wanted a woman to share the fucking night with. He obviously needed some fun.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"My… what beautiful sight we have here!" the assistant exclaimed when Mamori took off all of her clothes. "Her curves are so sexy and alluring… if I were man I'll keep you for myself forever!"

"Stop joking around, Suzuna! Just do your fucking job!" Maria ordered, giving the little lady a killing look. "We don't have time, right?"

"How come you ask me to perform tonight? I even don't know what I should do…" Mamori stuttered. She bit her lips when Suzuna removed several unwanted hair from her body. She had to be looked delicious and clean.

"No problem. I don't ask you to dance tonight. I ask you to sing and remove all of your costume slowly, Mamori," Maria answered calmly. "About the rest of things, I'll make it easy for you."

"They won't ask me to have sex with them right?" Mamori asked again, worried.

"Damn! Stop bitching, Mamori! Are you a fucking virgin so you really hesitate about that? No, right? So stop asking me that question!"

Mamori held her tongue. She was still a virgin indeed, still_…_ f_uck, I don't have time to think about that… I must collect the money as fast as I could!_

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Is this the place, sir?"

"Yes, I believe this is the place. My friend said she'll give me something nice tonight…" the pale and slender man said, inhaled his cigar deeply. "I wonder which one this time? If she gave me another fucking shit I'd kill her instantly." As Hiruma Yoichi walked in the bar, several people hurriedly followed him, leading their master to the best seat.

Hiruma looked completely bored. He was so bored being in those crowded places. Since he had taken over the whole business nearly five years ago, he had spent many time in places like that one. He looked over the bar, searching for some hostesses to accompany him. However, Hiruma stopped gawking as his eyes met the beautiful woman on the stage.

She was the most beautiful woman in his life. Her brown hair and brown eyes were completely pretty. Her curves made his heart beat faster under his suits. She threw her angelic smile to the audience and started singing. Her face was so adorable. Hiruma sighed, thinking she would have been much more beautiful without those heavy make-up. Slowly the woman opened her yukata, layer per layer. Hiruma didn't blink his eyes. He kept staring at her, his beautiful angel. He had to have her, no matter what.

"Do you like her?" came a voice behind him. Hiruma didn't turn his head, kept watching the show. "I want her, Maria. I want her tonight and you'll have no debts to me…"

"What if someone gave me bigger offer for her?"

"I'll triple the offer, you lousy bitch."

Hiruma couldn't set off his eyes of the woman on stage. She was so attractive and her voices like sexy seduction to his ears. He was so crazy about the woman, and desired her to escort him that night, in his bedroom.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Mamori was changing her clothes in the dressing room when Maria entered the door with a very pretty silver yukata in her hands. Her face was unreadable, making Mamori wonder what her friend had in her mind. Maria held Mamori's shoulder tightly, "it's your chance, honey. One businessman wants you to accompany him in his meeting. Wear this and go to his room."

Mamori raised one of her eyebrows, asking, "hey, you didn't tell me about that… I can't stay too late, I have a test tomorrow." Mamori mentioned about her education. She had been studying in one prestigious university with scholarship since she was smart and had fulfilled all of the criteria for two years. That was why she only could work at night.

"Blast your test, darling. He's a big fish." Maria convinced her. "He'll need you for two or three hours and you'll get enough money for your younger brother."

Mamori desperately needed money, so she believed what Maria said. She was her best friend after all. She believed Maria. Mamori finally nodded her head, agreed. "Fine, I'll be ready in 20 minutes."

The woman in front of her smiled at her, kissing her cheeks, "You'll have a lovely night, and hon, just trust me."

"That's okay, Maria…"

In the next 20 minutes, Mamori looked so lovely. She was wearing the prettiest yukata on her and she walked toward the room that Maria had mentioned before. She spun the handle and entered the room. The light was completely bright. Mamori had never entered that room before. The room was so modest, designed with such good taste. The crystals above her shone brightly, making her feeling turn better.

"I've been waiting for you."

Mamori turned her head, staring at the man who was standing behind her. He looked much different from another man in different ways. His face was sharp and cold. His blond hair was sleek and soft. His pale skin made her wonder whether he liked exercise or not. He's so tall and lean, but he looked fine in his suits.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think…"

"Call me Hiruma. Please sit down over there. I'll take some bloody drink for us." The pale man spoke, making Mamori confuse what she must do next. Preparing drinks was one of her jobs, so she didn't have any ideas when the man did otherwise. He asked her again, "do you like wine?"

Mamori answered softly, "yes…"

Hiruma walked toward Mamori. He didn't make mistakes for choosing her. She was amazing and her skin looked so smooth under the silver yukata. He poured a glass of drink to their glasses. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Shas…"

"Real name," Hiruma cut in, smirking. "I want your real name."

Mamori raised her eyes in disbelief for no one had asked her that question. She was stunned, didn't know what to do.

"What's your name?" He repeated, his tone was rather impatient and cold. "Do you want me to call you _love_ instead your name?"

Mamori answered quickly, "It's Mamori."

Hiruma sipped his wine, looking at the young woman. "Mamori fits you."

Mamori took her glass and drank it slowly, tasting the wine. It was good wine, she thought. Well, it's the best wine so far. _There is something wrong here…_

Suddenly, Hiruma cupped her face and kissed her lips. He kissed her passionately until Mamori lost her breath. Mamori struggled, stepped backward. She jerked away from Hiruma, biting her lips. She had to get out of that place immediately. There was something wrong happening. She needed explanation. Hiruma followed her, smiling. "No… please stop, I'm not woman you thought…"

Hiruma laughed at her, "Kekeke… is that part of everything? Well, I always enjoy role-playings." Mamori quickly ran toward the door, but Hiruma was much faster than her. He had blocked her way before she reached the door, locking it. His cold eyes imprisoned her, locking her. "Tonight is fucking ours."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Mamori cried as Hiruma forcefully carried her to the enormous bed with beautiful carvings around it. Her face was pale because she felt terrified. She kept begging him to let her go, telling him that she had nothing to do with his request or whatsoever. "Hiruma… Please…"

"What's the matter with you? I'm not going to kill you… in fact, I'll give you satisfaction, so stop crying and look at me." The man noticed she was shivered with fear as he held her under his arms. However, he didn't want to stop. He knew this scene quite well. She was playing pure maiden. So, he would play as seducer—or rapist.

"Mamori…" Hiruma kissed her again and tasted her moist skin. She was so lovely and tender under his touch. He kissed her neck and slowly sucked it, leaving red marks everywhere. His hands started exploring her body, slipped between her yukata, touching her breasts.

"Hiruma… ohh…" Mamori moaned when he cupped her breast with his fingers, making a circle with his thumb around her nipple. "Please stop…"

Hiruma's mouth was on hers again, swallowing her voice. Mamori cried when he entered her mouth, exploring it with his tongue. She gasped when he sucked her tongue with such techniques, making her feel something strange.

"Please don't…"

His hand slid her yukata, opening it slowly. Mamori sighed when Hiruma managed to opene her yukata with ease. She was naked now, for she was ordered not to wear any underwear under her yukata.

"You're such lovely angel, Mamori…" Hiruma said hoarsely. He was blinded with lust and couldn't wait to taste her, his choice. "I couldn't wait to bring you to _real_ heaven, soon…"

Hiruma sucked her nipple one by one, while his fingers slid to her legs. Mamori groaned and closed her eyes when Hiruma's fingers rubbed her clit. He caressed her clit until Mamori moaned again. Finally, his fingers entered her pussy, finding her solid wall inside. Hiruma looked a bit shock finding she was still virgin. _How come this beautiful woman is a fucking virgin?_

However, it didn't make him stop. In contrary, the fact made him hunger for her more. He wanted her above everything. First, he had to make her wet.

"Mamori, Mamori… you fucking woman…" Hiruma whispered, still licking her breast while his other hand massaging the other. Mamori could feel her body turned hot. She bit her lips, resisting her own passion.

"Moan again, darn you… make sounds as you like it…" Hiruma teased her. He rolled her body and started licking her pussy, sucking it passionately. Mamori could help it. She moaned over and over when Hiruma's tongue moved between her thighs. She was getting wet for sure.

"Hi-hiruma…" she gasped weakly. "Hiruma…"

Hiruma lost his control when Mamori called his name. He felt his part was getting hardened. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled down his trousers and shown her his cock. He barely smiled, "it's show time…"

"Hiruma…" she begged, half-crying, "please stop… I beg you… please stop…"

"You're getting all wet… you want me, don't you?" Hiruma quickly bent her body down and took her legs, placing them on his shoulders. "Hold on, you little bitch…"

_He started entering her_, she thought desperately. _Oh, my God… _"Please, I beg you… do-don't…"

"It's too late, little bitch…"

Mamori screamed when Hiruma suddenly forced himself deeper, thrusting his cock into hers. She moaned as hard as she could when he fully entered her, passing her wall. She kept on screaming when he pumped himself, moving in such rhythm.

"Hi-hiruma…" she hardly whispered. It felt hurt. He was breaking her inside and it felt really hurt. "Hi-hiruma… please… stop…"

Hiruma ignored her pleads. He was enjoying himself, sliding in and out from her. _Her pussy is so tight and lovely… damn, fucking never felt this good… _

Mamori knew Maria had lied to her. She had to serve that man's lust that night. She knew she had no option besides letting him do what he wished for. She had no choice.

"Hiruma… ohh…" Mamori moaned as she was getting wetter and wetter. Hiruma had changed their position many times during their lovemaking, and somehow she could follow his rhythm. Mamori felt so ashamed. She shouldn't react that way. She shouldn't enjoy what he was doing to her. She hated herself. "Hiruma…"

Hiruma yelled softly as he loaded inside his lovely angel, completely satisfied. Mamori felt the same sensations, and soon after Hiruma released her, she felt the climax.

"Ohhhh…" Mamori yelled, biting her lips as her body shivered uncontrollably. That was really unexpected, she noticed. She shouldn't feel that way. She shouldn't enjoy what he had done with her body. She should have felt disgusted instead of satisfied. Still, he was so divine. "Ohhh…"

Hiruma watched her face, asking, "are we finished or what?"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"I'll take you home," Hiruma said as he lay beside Mamori. He felt tired after what they had done several hours ago. He never thought he would keep fucking one woman for long time. And to the worse, he still wanted to fuck her again, and again. "Wait here."

Mamori bit her lips sorrowfully. She was so damn embarrassed. Hiruma had taken her over and over that night, and she seemed liked it, enjoying his kisses and touch. Mamori quickly took her yukata and wore it. "Thanks for your offer, but…"

"You couldn't find any vehicles at 3 AM in the morning except bad guys and criminals waiting for stupid fucking victims. Let me drive you home," said Hiruma softly. He definitely had some plans inside his head for her.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter one! What will happen next?<strong>

**Please leave comments/flame if you had time.**


	2. Money Trap

Thanks for your feedback dear readers! Thanks for picking this into your list! My silent readers, thanks for reading and if you don't mind please tell me what you think about this story. I'm ready to receive any spam no worries!

**More scenes: **What scenes that you like? You make me confused here. If it were lemon so you shouldn't have to be worried. I'm a proven pervert.

**Disclaimer**: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

* * *

><p><strong>My Lovely Stripper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 Money Trap<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

When they left the bar, it passed midnight. The wind was coming up, passed some chilly on their skin. Mamori finally agreed when Hiruma offered her a ride for the third time. Hiruma had been standing there, in front of the dressing room after she had changed her costume. She hadn't had another option except taking his offer. He was sort of the man who wouldn't accept _no_ for an answer, Mamori thought bitterly.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" Hiruma ordered her sardonically, opening the car. His eyes were fixing on her when Mamori stepped inside his silver limousine. Mamori realized that. He soon followed and sat next to her. "Tell me, where the hell is your fucking house, Mamori?"

The young woman answered softly, "It's Block B no 21, near Shirokane district, near Tokyo University."

"That's quite far from this fucking place, right?" Hiruma smiled a bit, showing his devilish grin. Then, he quickly changed his expression and kicked the seat in front of him. "Ride the fucking car, you fucking idiot, what you are waiting for?"

The man who was sitting behind the wheel turned on the engine, smiling. His silly expression was clearly shown when he turned his head, looking at Hiruma, "why, you look so happy tonight, master?"

"Kekeke… it's none of your fucking business. One more word and I'll gouge your eyes out, Taki bastard…"

The driver quickly closed the connection window between them and drove the car, leaving Mamori and Hiruma alone. Hiruma curved his mouth, "well, none can disturb us by now…"

Mamori bit her lips, pressing her dark feeling. She didn't expect Hiruma gave her a ride, especially after what had happened between them. She still could feel the heat and his touch all over her skin. Her body was still sensitive. The troublesome part was the trickling liquid under her dress. She should have taken a bath first, she thought miserably.

"You look quite pale…" Hiruma hissed, wrapping one of his arms around her. "Tell me, are you okay or what, little bitch?"

Mamori raised her eyebrows, completely didn't get his point. _He couldn't possibly ask about her condition right?_

Hiruma moved closer, leaning his body closely to her. His lips touched her ear, and whispered softly to her, "since tonight is your first goddamn time, are you feeling fine by now?"

Mamori's face turned red. _Oh, God, don't tell me he cares about what is happening to me… he couldn't be that… what's the proper word? _

_Gentle_.

Mamori was too ashamed to speak and the devil obviously acknowledged that. Hiruma threw one of his deadly smiles, "if you're fucking fine, I'll make you a little bit busy…"

"What are you…" her voice trailed off as Hiruma grabbed her fingers, taking them and slowly… he slowly swallowed it one by one, sucking them with his sexy mouth. Mamori held her breath, completely awed by his action. Her face was getting redder than before. His mouth was on hers in no time, tasting her sweetness once more.

"I've mistaken your eyes color," Hiruma barely spoke between his kisses. "They are so goddamn blue, the most beautiful color I've ever seen…"

Mamori could feel her face was turning red again. He continued kissing her, touching her here and there. She sighed when he slipped his fingers under her dress, caressing her breasts. He _still _desired her very much, she noticed that painfully. _He isn't gentle. He is terribly horny so he asked her condition. He is too much! _

She shouldn't have let him to take her home in the first place. She regretted her decision, biting her swollen lips. He still didn't want to release her, and by then he attacked her neck with his kisses. Mamori whimpered when she felt his teeth—he bit her neck softly.

"Hiruma…" she warned him, asking him to stop. Hiruma seemed didn't care her warning and kept kissing and biting her. "Hiruma, please… it hurts…"

"Hmm?"

"Please stop it…"

"Mind to care this one, fucking bitch?" Hiruma suddenly spoke, guided her head to his lower part, and unzipped his trousers. He was so horny. Mamori was quite familiar with that one. She often gave blowjob or handjob in the bar, so she didn't hesitate when he asked for one. She nodded obediently.

She shoved his cock slowly into her mouth, licking it and sucking it. His cock was rather long and nice shaped, she thought. After several minutes of licking and sucking, she swallowed it completely inside her mouth, and pulled it in and out repeatedly. Mamori's skill impressed Hiruma all right.

Hiruma buried his finger beneath her soft hair, overcoming the delight which was attacking his body. He moaned over and over in pleasure, closing his eyes.

"Oh… yes, damn you…" Hiruma groaned, holding Mamori's head. When he was about to come, he didn't let her away, and forced her to drink all of his juices. Mamori could only obey his command, doing everything he wanted.

The young master had spent countless sex with many women, yet none could please him like what Mamori was doing. She was surely the best fucker ever, and hell, he remained himself to keep her in his side.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The sound of streaming water filled the empty house. She had to wait the water to fulfill the bathtub, so she walked over her room, taking a bottle of wine and a glass. She wasn't an alcoholic, but she needed something to soothe her. She poured the wine into the glass and drank it at once. _It was a crazy night… it was surely a crazy night… _She took another glass, and then walked slowly to the bed. _Oh, God, what have happened to me? _

Mamori rested her body in her bed, thinking painfully about everything. She had to suppress her feeling, she thought. She didn't have time to be sad. She didn't have time to regret anything. All she should keep in her mind was money. She would get so much money. Yes, she would get so much money. What was so important about her virginity? One day she would loose it. However, she had never imagined to loose it in the hand of that person, Hiruma.

_Hiruma._

_What kind of person is he? _

Then, she heard the water was full, flooding the bathroom floor. Mamori instantly rushed into her bathroom and turn the water off. The water inside the bathtub looked calm and peaceful. She clung one of her hands. It was warm, making her smile bitterly. All she needed was damn warm water. She wanted to clean herself.

Mamori quickly unbuttoned her dress, opening her clothes in disgusted way. She felt totally disgusted with herself for her own reaction to his touch. She still could smell his scent all over her body. It made her sick.

She clung into the water, drowning herself inside the bathtub. She needed to be clean. She was dirty. She was so fucking dirty. Mamori rubbed her skin hard, wishing she could get rid of those red marks. Damn, they were hardly gone.

She was so dirty. He made her dirty.

He had…

Tears started falling from her turquoise blue eyes. She was so desperate she wanted to end her life. All she had dreamt had been ruined. All was ruined. She bit her lips, trying to stop her tears but they wouldn't stop.

She had dreamt to give her virginity to her beloved, sharing beautiful night together. There wasn't any love or anything except lust between them, she acknowledged it sulkily. What could she expect, she questioned herself. She was a damn fucking stripper. She didn't deserve any love.

_She is a stripper_. _She is a stripper_. Mamori kept saying those words. _A stripper would never get true love._ _She is a stripper… yes, she is a stripper…_

Then, she cried out.

Mamori cried in the bathroom. Crying was all she could do to keep her sanity in her realm. All she could do was crying with all her heart. _It's okay to cry this time… just this time… _Mamori was still crying when suddenly her brother's face popped out in her head. _Sena, my little brother. Sena and all of those wires… His crying and pale face… all of those treatments… chemotherapy…_

Mamori wiped her tears. She decided to stop crying. She had no time for crying. _Sena still needs me, I won't give up… _Mamori kept repeating those words, ignoring her shattered heart. _Sena needs me_.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

It was a luxurious condo in the middle of Tokyo. The classy ornaments and beautiful paintings fulfilled the rooms. It was a kind of luxurious condo for young executives if it hadn't been completed with ammunition room. In the working room, Hiruma Yoichi opened his laptop, smiling. He had found what he had been looking for. He had found out the whole data about his new woman, Anezaki Mamori. _Anezaki Mamori… let's see…_

**Anezaki Mamori, was born in Tokyo, 1992. Her address is in Block B, no 21 Shirokane district, Tokyo. She studied in Tokyo University, majoring in Economics and management in faculty of Economics. Her scores are straight As, with the exception of art. **

Kekeke_…_, that _damn woman is quite brainy. Okay, what's her fucking personal information?_

**Anezaki Mamori lives with her half brother, Kobayakawa Sena. Her father died 3 years ago, hanged himself in the living room. Her mother is nowhere, missing. **

_What the fuck? _Hiruma took a cigar and lit it. _Kekeke… your life is quite hard, isn't it? What can I get from this fucking info? Wait a sec, Kobayakawa Sena? _

With demonic speed, Hiruma searched some information from net, cracking several passwords and entering some internal data. After 7 minutes or so, he yelled happily, showing his smile, "ya~ha~!"

**Kobayakawa Sena was born in Hokkaido, 1999. His address…**

_Shit, I don't want to read your goddamn info, you fucking shrimp! Heh? _

**Kobayakawa Sena's illness is diagnosed as leukemia. He has been nursed under Shirokane public hospital for 3 years. He is….**

_He is an excellent tool for getting you, fucking bitch…_ Hiruma smirked. He had never met a woman like Mamori. She was fucking interesting. He couldn't wait to have her in his bedroom, again. Slowly, Hiruma strolled toward his bedroom. He opened his shirt and buried himself under the bedclothes. He needed sleeping. He had to attend several meetings in the morning. Fuck, it was almost morning already.

Hiruma was about to sleep when something licked his right foot, with harsh voice. He ignored it. The thing was still licking his foot, making it wet. It definitely wasn't pedicure he wanted. Hiruma took a deep breath, ready to blow, "CERBERUS! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE YOUR OWN FOOD IN YOUR GODDAMN FREEZER!"

The heavy and wild demonic dog barked, telling his master that he had eaten all of his stocks. Cerberus was Hiruma's pet. Its brown fur wasn't soft, and its eyes looked savage. It was the most unlikely dog someone would pet. However, Hiruma kept it with him.

Hiruma sighed desperately. "Go fetch yourself in my fucking food stocks, Cerberus! The password is _dinner time_!"

Cerberus nodded and moved away from him, sniffing around.

Hiruma rolled his eyes, trying to sleep. _That bloody pet's sometimes getting under my nerves!_

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The class was still empty when Mamori entered it that morning. The air was still cold, making everyone shivered, including her. Mamori couldn't able to sleep last time. Her eyelids were darkened and she looked paler than ever. Her feeling was still gloomy, but Mamori tried her best to cover it. Mamori knew it was almost a habit for her, hiding her real feeling. It was so pathetic.

One by one, her classmates came into the class. Mamori raised her eyes when she noted Sakuraba Haruto entered the class. Sakuraba was a famous model in several magazines, but he still spent his time studying in the university. In one of his interview he had mentioned that education was one of his goals in life. His handsome face and blond hair always easily attracted opposite sex, including Mamori.

So, it was a shocker when Sakuraba sat besides Mamori, showing his pearly teeth to her. "Anezaki, is it okay to sit besides you?"

She quickly answered, "That… that would be fine…"

"Hey, you look pale, are you all right?" Sakuraba asked her. Mamori knew she should be happy because her crush was wondering about her condition, but suddenly she remembered Hiruma had asked the same question last night. Her face blushed red in minutes.

"Hahaha, now it's turning red…" Sakuraba said, grinning. Suddenly, he pulled out his textbook out of his bag. He opened it and asked out loud, "Anezaki, can you tell me how to score this equalization?"

"It's so easy, why you…"

Sakuraba moved his face closely to her, whispered, "my fans are coming here, please pretend that we're studying, okay? I hate giving autograph and photos."

Mamori nodded happily. At least she found happiness in her class. "It's not a big deal."

"You know what? I've been waiting for a million time for talking with you, Anezaki. I'm so happy I make it."

Mamori couldn't help blushing. _Same here, Sakuraba. _

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

In the nearby ATM machine, Mamori checked her account. Her eyes were widened, shocked. She couldn't believe the number. Her account had changed dramatically, of course. It was true that Maria had transferred her big amount of money, but…

Someone had transferred her 500 MILLION YEN!

Mamori almost lose her face color when she saw the name of the sender. **Hiruma Yoichi**. That… that maniac had sent her 500 million yen…

With 500 million yen she could pay Sena's debt, surely. With that money she could pay Sena's surgery and another payment. Wait, Sena could also get the best treatments ever. She could do so many things with…

In seconds, Mamori's head was filled with so many thoughts. She badly wanted to use the money, but she realized something. It was Hiruma. It was him.

**Hiruma Yoichi had sent her 500 million yen.**

What he wanted from her? He… he couldn't buy her, right? Mamori shivered, considering Hiruma has sent money for buying her. She had heard about sex slavery and slaves before, but could she possibly become one of them?

NO.

Taking the money from that… that devil was too dangerous to do. She didn't dare. Hiruma could ask herself as an exchange for his money. She couldn't take it, no matter how much she wanted it. She had to return the money as fast as she could. He was the last person in the earth she wanted to meet, but she had to meet him and return his money. _Hey? Why she couldn't find his account number?_ _He couldn't transfer the money straight away, right? _

_HOLD ON… _

_How could he know her account number?_

Mamori was so confused. She was absolutely confused. There was something strange which had happened with her. She could feel it. Right, she had to call Maria. She surely knew him. She absolutely knew that man. With shaky fingers, Mamori pressed the button of her handphone. She had to wait one or two minutes until the woman answered the phone.

"Oh, Mamori… what do you want?"

Maria surely had been sleeping when Mamori called her for her voice was still heavy, dark, and low. Mamori sighed, "we need to talk…"

"We can talk in the bar… I'm so busy now, can you…"

"Okay, you know Hiruma Yoichi right? Where can I meet him?"

Maria yawned, "oh, Mamori darling…"

"Stop your nonsense! You sold me to him!" Mamori snapped furiously. She was quite upset and angry. "Tell me where can I meet him?"

"Okay, okay… wait a minute, where are you? Can you come to my apartment? I'll pay your taxi later, okay?"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Maruko Himuro was one of the goddesses in the Bar. She was famous for her beauty, mystery, and handjob skill. In her 25, she had owned her own apartment in elite area in Shibuya. She was Mamori first friend since Mamori joined in the bar.

"You look pale, Mamori-san. What's the matter with you?" Riku asked her as he opened the cab. Mamori always asked him to take her anywhere. "Do you have problem in the bar?"

Mamori raised her eyes, curving her mouth. "Why do you think so?"

"Well, I just guessed it," Riku closed the door for her. "So where are we going?"

"Shibuya apartment, next to Shibuya station."

Riku nodded, "ride on, princess."

The road was crowded at lunch time. As the result, Mamori arrived in Maria's apartment in the midday. She rang the bell several times before Maria opened it for her, asking her to come in. Even without her heavy makeup, Maria still looked wonderful. Her thick eyelashes made her so pretty. That afternoon she was only wearing her sleeping gown. Mamori realized that there were several man clothes in her room when she sat down on the couch. Maria gave her a glass of orange juice. Mamori sipped it eagerly, ignoring those man clothes. She was so thirsty.

Maria looked nervous, than she admitted. "Hmm, to tell you the truth, now my boyfriend is living with me. My apartment is near his hospital."

Mamori nodded, "Oh…"

"Mamori, last night I never meant to sell you to anyone… Sanzo asked me to…"

Mamori's face was becoming red in seconds. She blurted out angrily, "you didn't tell me he wanted sex! He… he raped me…"

Maria smirked, "don't overreact everything, darling. What's the big deal of giving him service? He's not that bad and it's not your first time right? Don't be so…"

The young woman in front of her suddenly burst into tears. Her voice was trembled.

"Hey? What's wrong with you?" Maria started panicking, didn't know what to do. "Mamori darling_…_"

"That was my first time… last night was my first time…"

There was a long pause.

Maria couldn't say anything. She was so speechless. She got up, gave Mamori a bunch of tissues, and wrapped her shoulders. She gave her a hug. "Just cry if you want to cry. I have no idea that you… I'm so sorry_…_"

Mamori bit her lips sadly.

"Oh, Sanzo must pay you more money!" Maria suddenly told her friend. Sanzo was the owner of the Sanzo's Exclusive Bar, the place where they were working. Everyone called him Madam Sanzo and addressed him as _her_. The rumor said she had just had plastic surgery on her boobs. That was why she forced her staffs to work harder. "Don't worry, okay? I'll make sure none could lay their filthy hands on you anymore, how about that?"

Maria had to wait until Mamori finally rattled her head. Then, with her shaken voice she said, "I want to meet him, Maria. I must meet him."

"Who?"

"Hiruma Yoichi."

"It's hard to meet our client, besides_…_"

"I must meet him." Mamori pressed her voice. "I must meet him, really."

"Why do you hesitate to meet him? He had just… hey, you aren't in love with him, aren't you?"

"No. It's different case," Mamori's voice was still soft and weak. She stared at Maria's eyes, telling her the truth. "He transferred me huge amount of money and I want to give it back to him."

Maria raised her eyes. She absolutely had never heard something like that ever happened in their club. None wanted to return some money. _None_. "Did you give him your account number?"

"No, I didn't!"

"So, how he could give you money?"

"I don't know about that! One thing I knew is I want to give his money back, but his account is nowhere. There is only his name there."

"That sounds weird." Maria stated, "how much did he transfer anyway?"

"500 million yen."

Maria was speechless. She needed several minutes to calm herself. She was so stunned. _That is so much money! Fuck Mamori! She is so lucky! 500 million yen? Dammit! _"FUCK!" Maria shouted, making Mamori shocked. "500 million yen? And you want to give it back? Are you out of your mind? You can pay your brother's surgery, his chemo_…_"

"Well, that's too much, besides I think he's far too dangerous. I couldn't take that."

"Oh my God_…_" Maria reached her cigarette nearby and lit it nervously. _Fuck, she needs to be calm. Can Mamori give me some? Hey hold on, Maria_…__

Then Maria realized something. Hiruma Yoichi was rich indeed. He surely had much money, so much money. "Yeah, that makes sense! Of course he has lots of money for he's the new leader of Deimon association."

"Deimon association?" Mamori didn't understand her point. "What do you mean?"

Maria snorted her pointed nose, "you know something? Your first man is Yakuza leader, dear. He's not an ordinary businessman."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>You're allowed to give comment, critic, spam, or anything readers ^-^<strong>

_**Give me feedback if you like the story and I'll update faster than your thoughts!**_


	3. Our Deal

Thanks for reading and adding this story into your list dear readers! Once again, please let me know what you have in your mind about this for better improvement. For my reviewers, I really appreciate the way you spent your precious time for giving me advice and praise. Thanks a million!

**Dialogues: **I'll fix that in between the stories, no problem. Thanks for reminding me! I noticed some major mistakes and… *trail off*

**Potential left**: One thing at a time, okay? I saved some ideas for next chapter.

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

* * *

><p><strong>My Lovely Stripper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 Our Deal <strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

The young woman face darkened. She knew about Deimon association, the cruel yakuza organization which possessed the whole Tokyo area. Deimon association had conquered many other yakuza organization and made their mark on Tokyo City in the last few years. Everyone knew about Deimon and didn't dare to do anything, including the police department. They preferred to turn a blind eye to Deimon brutality, corruption, and most vicious criminal acts. Mamori was shaken, she was completely battered by the information Maria had just told her.

"Hiruma… Hiruma Yoichi is leader of Deimon Association?" Mamori hissed. Her face was getting pale once more. "Ohhh…"

Maria nodded gravely, pulled out her cigarette gracefully before inhaled it again. "Well I guessed you're right about the money, darling. You have to give it back before something happened."

"Hmm…" Mamori was still shocked. She didn't expect that info, of course. It made her worried. _Hiruma is yakuza leader? Oh my God… I knew he was sort of evil man but I never expect him to be that—bad. He's surely in the top list of bad guy in Tokyo!_

"Tell me something, did you do something else—anything besides accompanying him in the bar?" Maria asked lightly, as if that were ordinary question ever. Mamori felt a slight inconvenient thing inside. She didn't want to answer that question. That was too private.

"Why do you ask?"

"If he only had sex with you he wouldn't send you that huge sum of money, right? So tell me, did you do anything else?" Maria was so curious. She wanted to know how Mamori could get that money. "I'm not interrogating you, dear. I'm just so deadly curious!"

Mamori bit her lips. Her face turned red. "That's… how I suppose to tell?"

"I don't ask for details." Maria reassured her, but somehow she was running for detail, hoping she could get much money too. Her boyfriend Reiji was far too broke for paying her lifestyle, his own education, and so on. That doctor wannabe even had asked her to save some money for paying his college fee. "Come on, dear… I won't tell anyone."

Frankly, he asked me to_… h_ave sex with him. And soon after he took me home…"

"Huh?"

"That's all," Mamori explained shortly yet Maria could catch the whole situation. Hiruma had never cared to take someone home, Maria thought. _How could that ruthless yakuza take Mamori home?_ Maria looked doubtful. She didn't dare to ask more.

Damn, Mamori was in great danger, thanks to her debts and Sanzo's order. She had known Hiruma Yoichi herself when she served him as hostess. He easily threw tantrum and did anything he pleased, slapping her when she poured the wrong wine and kicking the waiter for taking too long time while serving him. In one occasion, she also had borrowed some loan from his assistant for paying her boyfriend's debt and Hiruma always used that reason to make her obedient toward his commands.

Hiruma Yoichi she had known for years was never kind. He was so cunning and willing to do anything to accomplish his goals. She realized Hiruma wanted her friend. _He wanted Mamori all right._

"What are you thinking Maria? You make me scared…"

Maria turned her head, taking a sip of tea to wet her dry throat. "He's quite attached to you, darling, and that's not a good idea."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hiruma I knew would never take someone home. He'd kill that person instead."

Mamori looked surprised. "Ohh…"

"I'm not trying to make you afraid, but… at this rate—according to my experience—I think he wants to be your regular costumer."

"No way!" Mamori quickly shrieked, absolute fear was reflected from her beautiful face. "You're just joking, aren't you? He must be… he couldn't…"

Maria finished her cigarette. "Well, maybe I'm wrong for he has never been someone's regular. But he treats you special, darling. He treats you really special. He's never delivered someone, except you."

"Don't exaggerate everything, Maria. Hiruma only wanted to be nice…"

Maria ignored her words, "yeah, I believe there is always a first time for everything."

Mamori's expression changed. She could feel that way too. Dammit. She was just too afraid to admit that Hiruma desired her most. And somehow she… suddenly she remembered about the money. "So, where can I meet him?"

"In that case, I believe he'll be in the bar tonight," Maria replied, staring at Mamori with her dark eyes. "He'll be there, darling."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The air was cold and serene inside a big splendor room in one of hotel in Asakusa. In the middle of the room, Hiruma Yoichi sat and spoke with his usual tone, ambitious and tactical. That day Hiruma was having an intern meeting with Deimon elders. He hated explained all of his plans, but he had to. "Since Deimon Association is lacking in gun supply, I have to order some guns from Russia. There are plenty of…"

Sitting next to Hiruma were his assistant, Takakura Gen and Kurita Ryokan. Takakura Gen, who was known as _Musashi_ between his associates, was Hiruma loyal assistant. He had supported him more than 15 years, since both of them entered Deimon association. With dark stiff hair and dark cold eyes, Musashi's face looked older than his age, but his sharpness and ability as an assassin was quite reputable.

In the opposite, Kurita Ryokan was a cheerful person. His big body and smile which never left his funny face made him looked younger. However, Kurita could be a ruthless person who didn't think twice to break someone's neck. Kurita joined with Hiruma and Musashi a year after in the organization.

"How could you know there isn't any risk? You said the same when you intruding Las Vegas and almost got 20 or more of our members killed," an old man spoke, taking another bottle of sake and pouring it into his mouth. His old eyes were still intimidating, looking at Hiruma.

"Doburoku-sensei…" Hiruma smirked, showing his evil face. "Please take note that we eventually have taken over Las Vegas from NASA Aliens Organization and some of our cash is coming from Vegas."

"Which accommodates you to spend it like your own, Hiruma-sama," a cold faced man sneered at Hiruma, looking at him with disgusted expression. His blond short hair made his face seemed cool yet he had something within his wild eyes. "You're useless leader."

"Shut your…" Kurita almost burst when Hiruma raised his arm to prevent him talking further. Kurita's face turned soft and he apologized, "I'm sorry, Hiruma."

Hiruma noticed that Jumonji was talking about his new investment in third world countries. He didn't change his cold demeanor and continued, "you definitely don't know what you are talking about, Jumonji-kun… listening too much rubbish is good for nothing. As I have discussed before…"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

_The day was so beautiful. It was a clear sunny day in the beginning of summer season. Sun shone brightly in the sky. Several butterflies passed by, colorful and interesting. The view of small lake in front of them was extraordinary. The sparks of water seemed like thousands of rubies. Mamori couldn't be happier than that day. She enjoyed it very much._

"_This is a very beautiful sight, sis! Come on, catch me a red butterfly!"_

_Her little brother smiled, running toward the lake. Mamori had to warn him, so she ran after him."Senaaa, wait for me!"_

_He was the little brother she had expected for years. She always wanted a little brother. Apparently her father had an affair and produced a child. They took that child into their family, giving him love, showering him with attention._

_Mamori caught him one lovely butterfly. She fell and got blister on her knee, but she didn't mind it. She just wanted to see Sena's happy face._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Yeah, I love it, sis! Eh? Are you all right? You knee is bleeding…"_

"_Nevermind it, Sena… I'm okay." Mamori smiled, caressing Sena's little head. "Do you want more bugs?"_

"_Really, sis? Oh I love you so much!" Sena hugged her, showing his love toward his big sister."I love sister Mamori!" _

"_Mamori! Sena! Stop playing around! It's lunch time!" their mother called them, waving her hands."Come here soon!"_

_Sena ran away fast. Mamori wanted to follow him, but she couldn't move. She couldn't move her body. A pair of hands caught her tightly. She yelled angrily, asking to be released. "Let me go! Let me go!"_

"_Not that easy, little bitch." That voice reminded her of darkness. She could feel her body shaken. She was too scared to look back. She knew who the man was. Mamori closed her eyes, sighing. _

_"What do you want?"_

"_You know what I want. I want you."_

"_No…"_

"_Yes… you want me too… no need to deny it, little bitch. You want me…"_

"_No…"_

Mamori awoke with wet face. Her heart pounded so fast, beating like drums inside her chest. She bit her lips, trying to soothe herself. It was Hiruma. It was him. How could he invade her dream? Did she think about him that much? Mamori murmured sadly. Hiruma Yoichi had sent her money. That's all. She didn't feel anything toward him. _Never_. He meant nothing to her and that would always be like that—forever.

She walked out toward the huge window. It was dark. How long had she been sleeping? How could her sleep? Suddenly Mamori remembered that she hadn't slept since last night. Tears were slowly streamed from her eyes. She felt the pain hit her again as she remembered that night under Hiruma's force. The memory sent chills down her spine. That was the memory when Hiruma kissed her and entered her body. His smiles she would hardly forget.

Panicking, she hurriedly wiped her tears. She had to work tonight, she reminded herself. She should forget him immediately. There was no place for murmuring, regretting, and even thinking over and over every single thing! _Give back the money and work harder, Mamori!_

Maria walked in into the living room, and she smiled. She was wearing rock gothic style clothes with light make up. Her black dress was wrapped under her black skin jacket. "Are you really tired? If you were, you'd better skip tonight."

"I don't think so. You knew how I need money more than anyone in this world. Can I borrow your bathroom?"

"Please, stop being so formal."

Mamori was about to enter the bathroom when she saw Maria's boyfriend inside it. His handsome face made a gentle expression when she jerked away from the bathroom, trying to close the door.

"Sorry, I won't take so long Mamori-san!"

"Noo… it's me who should apologize…" Mamori stuttered, hardly resisting herself not to remember that sight. Maruko Reiji was Maria's boyfriend. He was younger than Maria, yet they couldn't help fall in love with each other. Maria had told her thousand times how they first met in the hospital when her arm was broken.

"Maria, why you didn't tell me there is Maruko inside it?" Mamori yelled with red face. She had seen everything and that was quite shameful. Maria walked closer and laughed at her.

"What's the big problem? Ohh, I get it! That asshole never locks the door…" Maria groaned, "Darling! Next time please close the door! How much I hate you for exposing your big dick everywhere!"

Mamori cracked. She laughed out loud hearing Maria's warning to her boyfriend. "Maria, don't be too harsh…"

As the doctor wannabe walked out from the bathroom with only a small towel wrapping his waist, he smiled. "At least it's not an ugly sight."

"It will be, darling. It will be. Just wait until I take scissors with me and cut your fucking dick!" Maria angered, looking hopelessly at Mamori. "He's so annoying sometimes."

Mamori only laughed at her, holding her stomach.

"You would miss everything then," Maruko moved closer, lingered his arms around Maria's shoulders. "Take care yourself, don't smoke too much and throw that fucking wine."

"I understand that, but…"

"Please take care yourself, honey. I don't want you getting miscarriage again…" Maruko whispered slowly, tapping Maria's stomach. "Listen, no more wine and decrease your pack numbers, okay?"

Mamori raised her eyebrows, "what? Are you…"

"Haven't I told you that I'm having his child—again?" Maria smiled happily. "Yeah, this time I'll take care our baby."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The bar was crowded with lots of people when they finally arrived. The sound of heavy music and the yelling fans of Akaba Hayato, their DJ, were roaming the whole bar.

"Are you ready?" Akaba shouted cheerfully. Everyone shouted and danced as he played the tune. The situation was getting livelier. Many costumers put their drinks and opened their jackets, joined the dance floor.

Mamori and Maria entered the side door and quickly entered the dressing room. Mamori was wearing her simple dress and light make up as usual, so she was easily spotted by the other in the dressing room. Suzuna came toward her, smiling.

"Have you checked your schedule? You've got another striptease show tonight!" Suzuna, their faithful make up assistant and professional beautician spoke to Mamori. "Guess what? You've got lots of response, Mamori-san! Oh, check out that bunch of red roses! There are so amazing white lilies bouquet and daisies too!"

"Who arranged the schedule? Mamori couldn't perform tonight, she's sick!" Maria stormed, looking for Sanzo's assistant, Yamabushi. Since Sanzo usually spent her time beautifying herself in the early night, Yamabushi took the responsible and arranged the list.

"What's wrong with you Mamori-san?" Suzuna asked her politely. Then, the small beautician noticed black color around Mamori's eyes—even though Mamori had covered it with make up. Her professional eyes were hard to be fooled. "Oh, I see… you'd better take some rest…"

She handed some vitamins from the drawer. Mamori smiled warmly and thanked her. Suddenly they heard several arguments filled the air, drawing attention from others. Suzuna instantly turned her head to see Maria were fighting—verbally with a big man with some scars on his calm face. It wasn't a secret anymore that Maria was the no. 1 hostess in Sanzo's Bar and people usually followed her orders.

"She couldn't perform with that condition! Tell Sanzo or I'll go tell her by myself."

"Fine, fine, Maria-sama. I'll change the schedule."

"That's smart choice, Yamabushi," Maria smiled sardonically.

Mamori sighed and walked to change into her costume when her eyes caught a card inside the white rose bouquet. Those roses were sent for her. She saw a note inside it. It was so strange with red bat symbol on the card. She pulled out the note, looking at it carefully.

**Lovely roses for my lovely stripper. **

Mamori bit her lips desperately. She hated that job. She hated being a stripper which had made her life even worse than ever. Somehow, Mamori noted some small and almost invisible words under that card. It was written so small and hardly to be seen.

**Have you checked your account, little bitch?**

Mamori knew it was him. It was Hiruma. That's why her blood suddenly ran cold in seconds. She didn't want to meet him yet she had to face him. Mamori hurriedly grabbed Suzuna's shoulders, shocking her.

"Is Hiruma here?"

"Hiruma? You mean Hiruma Yoichi?"

"Yes… he's here?"

"I think so. I believe he's in our VVIP room, Mamori-san. Funny, none had asked me about him before," Suzuna chuckled, "Everyone always avoids him as soon as possible."

"Well, get used to it, Suzuna," Mamori said pitifully, strolling out from the dressing room. She hoped she could finish everything with Hiruma. She didn't have any ideas that were rather impossible to do. She saw several guards were standing in front of the room with deadly expression. He was surely important person, she admitted. However, she hadn't noticed those guards when she met Hiruma for the first time. _Had he been waiting for me that time?_

"Miss, stay away from this room," the heavy voice warned him. "This is not a place for nice young woman like you."

"I have to meet Hiruma Yoichi." She heard her voice shaken, possessed by fear. "I must meet him."

The other guards laughed at her. "Stop lying and move your…"

"I MUST MEET HIRUMA!" Mamori yelled desperately. "HIRUMA!"

"This woman is crazy!" one of the guards pushed her away, making Mamori fall down to the floor. However she didn't give up.

"HIRUMA!"

Amazingly, the door was opened. Hiruma Yoichi came out in his Armani suit, looking all gorgeous yet lethal enough. His eyes quickly fixed on Mamori and he smirked.

"Hiruma…"

"Do you really know her, master?"

Hiruma kicked the guard who had pushed at Mamori with good speed. His act was hardly to be seen. The guard's face was bleeding and he hurriedly asked for his forgiveness. They begged for Hiruma's mercy, "Please, master…"

Hiruma only curved his mouth and said 'tch.' He was heading directly toward her. He walked toward Mamori. Mamori gasped when Hiruma grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the room. She felt her heart beat faster and faster, making her nervous.

The room was still the same with many crystals and good quality ornaments around. Mamori gasped as Hiruma pushed her to the wall, while his arms imprisoned her, didn't let her escape. He licked his lips, stared at her with his dark brown eyes, "So, are you going to give me private show tonight?"

"Hmmm…"

Mamori tried her best to breath, but it was hard when Hiruma was so close to her, locking her under his arms. Hiruma hissed, tracing her face with his finger, "you look much better without heavy make up…"

Mamori didn't want to hear any words again from Hiruma, so she quickly spoke, "I want to return your money, I can't accept that…"

The blond man in front of her smiled mischievously, "do you want more? Is it not enough?"

Mamori snarled, "That's not! No! I just…"

Hiruma stopped her word. He kissed her wildly, melting their mouths. Mamori tried her to escape, moving her mouth to the other side. But Hiruma was always able to resist her fighting, locking her and tasting her softness once again.

He finally released her when she was about to collapse. Mamori couldn't hide her feeling anymore and sobbed. She bit her lips sadly and whispered, "I came here to return your money. Please take your money back… I don't deserve it…"

"So, how could you pay your fucking brother's cost?" Hiruma said blatantly, watching her with his cold eyes. "He needs that money, little bitch."

Mamori lost her words. Her eyes widened and her lips grew pale. "You… You knew that?"

Her brain worked fast. How could he know that information? Had he found out everything about her?

Hiruma shrugged and sauntered to the shelf, taking out wine and glasses. With no difficulties he poured himself a glass and drank it slowly. "Let's make it simple. I know what you want and you know what I want. The bloody money is yours—and you're _mine_."

_That was the statement that she would never want to hear. _

Mamori braced herself to face him. She stared at Hiruma directly into his eyes, "I need money, that's true. But I won't sell myself to someone. Never… please take your money back and stop disturbing me…"

Hiruma Yoichi had never let someone insulting him like what Mamori was doing at the moment. He had never let anyone insult him alive. However, he only clenched his teeth for a while when the young woman said deliberately that she didn't need his money and asked him not to disturb her. To her surprise, he smiled.

Yes, the devil threw one of his smiles.

"I won't disturb you if that what you want…" Hiruma said softly. "That's the last thing I want in this goddamn world, little bitch."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

It was nearly 4 AM in the morning when Mamori received an urgent call from Sena's doctor, explaining that Sena's condition was getting worse. Mamori was so confused. She dropped her glass, she spilt some wine to her friends and to the worse—she couldn't able to speak logically.

"Mamori, what is happening with you?"

Mamori's body was shivered. Cold sweats started making her body wet. She didn't answer it. All she had in her mind was Sena. If only she had wings she would fly like thunderbolt straight away to the hospital. She wanted to go immediately. _Sena… Sena…_

"Shasha, are you okay?"

She heard one costumer called her name, but she didn't care at all. She just wanted to go. She wanted to meet her little brother. She felt so guilty for staying in the bar while her only family was dying.

"Shasha give me some beer!"

Another costumer ordered her to get him beer, but she hardly concentrated at all. _Sena… damn… I must go! _

Then, to everyone's surprise, Mamori quickly rushed out from the bar without saying anything. She just left. With dramatic make up and sexy dress, Mamori ran down the street, trying to get any cabs. The road was so crowded and busy. However, she didn't see any available cabs at all and that made her frustrated. All she wanted was coming to the goddamn hospital as soon as she could.

"Damn! Damn!" she yelled, perturbed. "Please God, please this time! Please help me this time…"

However the street seemed ignored her, making Mamori wanted to stop the cab immediately, throw the driver and the passenger and take over it. She groaned, started losing her sanity. Mamori had been waiting for several minutes and decided to run to the hospital. She definitely had lost her mind. With blurry eyes and strapped sandals in her hand, she ran. _Sena… Sena… wait for me…_

She was going to pass the first crossroad when she saw silver BMW passed through her, opening the door. She saw Hiruma Yoichi behind the wheel. His face was cold.

"Get in, I'll take you wherever you want."

Without further arguments or such logical considerations, Mamori hopped in. She quickly wrapped the safety belt around her waist, and then with solemn expression she told him, "Sena's hospital…"

"No need to tell me, little bitch." Hiruma smirked. "Hope we can make it." The silver BMW moved fast like hell, flashing through the night. The young woman didn't acknowledge the evil smile within the devil's angelic face. She just didn't realize it.

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Give me feedback if you like this story and I'll update faster than your thoughts! ^-^<strong>

—**Happy belated birthday for me— **


	4. Bitter Surrender

Once again, thanks for reading and giving feedback dear readers! I really appreciate all of your amazing feedback! Special thanks for those who have read this from the first chapter up until now. Sorry to make you waiting but I can't let one chapter released without any lemon. I hope all of you could enjoy this chapter!

**Feedback: **Everything is acceptable including flaming and cursing as long as it's connected with the story. I really appreciate those who spend their time for giving me feedback.

**Grammar fix: **Well, as long as you can get along with the story, that grammar problem doesn't really matter right? *kick me*

**Longer story**: I gave you longer chapter, happy now? ^.^

**Language is never a problem**: It is fine if you want to review or send feedback not in English. That's what Google translate is for.

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

* * *

><p><strong>My Lovely Stripper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4 Bitter Surrender<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Hiruma drove the car wildly, ignoring the slamming horns from another car and red traffic lights. He didn't show any emotions at all when he did break all the laws, and kept on passing the street with high speed. All was going fine until he passed a truck in front of him, almost hitting it before adding more speed. Mamori gasped when she saw the truck losing its track and unfortunately, hitting another vehicle. Many people screamed meanwhile some cars stopped abruptly. However, their car kept on running in the street. Mamori hardly believed her eyes. _Hiruma has caused an accident and he still—still looks like as if he has done nothing! Is there something wrong with him? _

Although his face seemed flat, Hiruma definitely enjoyed his ride to the Shirokane public hospital. He hummed in silent way, pleased with his car's speed and the chaos he had created during his journey. It had been a long time for him, driving without control at night. And hell, it felt so damned good.

In the other hand, Mamori had never experienced that condition—being in the same car with driver who ran his car madly like devil. She was terribly afraid their car might have been crashed or stopped by police. She held her seat closely until all of her knuckles turned white. Her face was getting paler than ever.

"Are you afraid?" Hiruma asked, shifting his sight from the road to her. "Should I decrease the speed?"

Mamori knew she was damn terrified, but she knew Sena's condition was at stake. She was afraid they could be late if they decreased the speed. So, she shook her head, assuring him that she was fine. "It's okay. All we must consider is the fastest way…"

"Little bitch, you're really a bad skilled liar…" Hiruma mocked her, "you're fucking afraid yet you don't dare to ask me to slow down…"

Mamori didn't say anything. She bit her lips desperately, hoping Hiruma would stop making all condition worse. Apparently, he didn't want to. He didn't stop and continued asking her, _with his way_.

"Why you keep quiet? Having too much fellatio has made your tongue dull?"

Mamori's face was blushing.

"How pathetic…"

That did it. That broke her last defense. How could he say something like that to her? Mamori looked at Hiruma and burst furiously, "what am I supposed to say when my little brother is—dying there without his family around? Even if I scare to death I can't ask to make this—this car move slower! I must be there as soon as possible!"

"Kekeke… real emotion at last…" Hiruma smiled, looking at her again from the rearview mirror. He seemed satisfied with her reaction. "You need to release your anger, your sadness, little bitch. It's not healthy to repress negative emotions longer. In your situation, you definitely need some tension released."

"It's not… can't you just… ah…" Mamori held back her words. It wasn't the right place, right time, or right person she wanted to share her worries and fears. _Why should he tempt her patience anyway? _She looked at another direction, hoping the car would move faster. She didn't want to speak with him. She didn't want to talk with Hiruma.

"Huh, another restrain? You're full of control, my little bitch…"

"I—I'm far too worried about my brother! Don't you think that I won't let you speak that way to me when I'm… when I'm not concerned my brother too much?" Mamori snarled at him. "I just couldn't imagine that Sena. He might…"

Her voice trailed off. Her tears came out from those blue turquoise eyes. "My God, Sena could die anytime and I'm not with him… ohh, what kind of terrible sister I've been?"

At the moment, Hiruma could make sure one definite thing. Mamori's only concern was her little sick brother. That woman favored her brother more than anything. He had resolved that was the essential point he could take advantage of. Well, Hiruma would always take advantage of every single chance in front of him, even the slightest ones.

Mamori covered her face with both of her hands, crying softly. She redeemed her sound as low as possible, and tried to remind herself to stop crying. God knew how many tears had fallen from her eyes these days. She just couldn't stop herself from self-pity. Those pressures were too much for her.

He let her crying there, next to his seat. The fact was, Hiruma had never let someone crying before. He dislikes tears. He hated weaklings. He believed everyone was holding its own destiny and it was its job to gain better life with its own hands. Tears were completely useless. However, he realized the best option left was provoking her until she couldn't bottle up her emotions. She would open her heart that way. _Women_, _how emotional… _Hiruma smirked. He enjoyed watching her desperate crying. _It's only the matter of time until you're all mine, little bitch._

Hiruma added more speed until their car seemed like lightning in the dark night, passing through everything with ease. In no time their car entered Shirokane public hospital. In the emergency department, Hiruma stopped the car. Then, He opened the door, allowing Mamori to get off from the car.

"There, you can go now…"

"Are you—not going—with me?" those words flew down from her lips without her realization. She just mentioned it as if that invitation were natural, asking the blond devil to accompany her. Her face was red when she noticed what she had said to him.

"Be careful what you wish for," Hiruma warned her. Gentle smile came across his stern face. "Take care…"

"Hiruma…" she called him again. Mamori's voice was deprived, torn between the urge of having someone to be with her or staying alone in the restless night. She didn't want to pick the second option. She had spent so many single nights crying alone in the hospital's bathroom, crying over her brother, being drawn by her guilt. She had no clue what would soon happen to her if she asked him to be with her that night, but she couldn't help it.

She needed someone otherwise she would break into pieces. She was too vulnerable to stand alone. She needed him. She needed Hiruma.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Mamori was still there, looking at him with her big blue eyes. She didn't say anything, but her face did it. She stared at him like she was begging him to stay with her.

Without waiting for Mamori's further reply Hiruma added, "if you insist, I'm going with you."

Soon, Hiruma left his car in the hospital's entrance, gave his key to half-sleep guard, and took Mamori's hand with him. "Show me which room?"

She quickly guided him toward second floor. In short time, she had brought him to the front of emergency room. There was none there, but Mamori knew Sena was fighting inside. She was so frustrated and mad toward herself. She hated herself. She hated her incapability for saving Sena from his pain. _If only he could share his pain with me. Seeing his small body lay in the white bed always drives me crazy. Sena, my dear brother… _

She bit her lips, didn't know what to do.

"All we can do is waiting, isn't it?" Hiruma told her. "Let's sit over there."

Mamori nodded. She acknowledged Hiruma was right. All of they—the family of patients could do was waiting. There was a silence between them. It felt awkward having someone with her after all those years waiting alone, Mamori thought pitifully.

The emergency waiting room was a quite and serene place. The scent of drugs and hospital tools made Mamori shivered a little. Hiruma was far too vigilant to ignore her reaction. He removed his suit and wrapped it around Mamori's body.

"Ah?"

"It's quite cold around here."

"Thanks…" She whispered with hoarse voice.

Mamori couldn't concentrate. Her mind was filled with negative thoughts. She was afraid she might lose her little brother. She was terrified everything might be worse. She didn't want to be left alone. Slowly but sure, darkness started swallowing her, dragging her into painful misery.

"There's always a chance for anything, as long as the certainty isn't zero. Well, there's never zero chance of anything for sure…"

Mamori turned her head to face him, listening to what he was trying to tell her. _Is he trying to soothe me? Does he really want to lessen my sadness? _

"I believe that fucking shrimp still has a fat chance to live I this fucking world," Hiruma continued. Mamori was really angry when he called Sena _fucking shrimp_. _Damn, is he trying to mock…_

But his next words made Mamori's heart jumping.

"He's your brother after all, huh? He won't let you disappointed."

Finally she knew he really tried to comfort her. He was a man that wouldn't say something nice but his blatant words made her calm. That's why she tried to give him smile. Mamori tried her best for smiling, but, instead of smiling, again tears verged in her eyes.

"Sorry, I just_…_"

Then, much to her surprise, Hiruma took her head closer and hugged her. Mamori didn't anticipate this, and her heart pumped faster. However, she didn't try to release herself from him. His warmth, his strength, and his soft kisses on her were exactly what she needed.

Mamori didn't know how long she let him embracing her in his arms, but her feeling turned better gradually as he hugged her, soothing her. _She liked that_. She knew she was out of her mind, but she actually didn't care. In the opposite, she clutched his back closer—didn't want him to let her go. She needed him. _Hiruma…_

"Ehem, I believe this isn't love hotel," the scary and dull voice like hissing snake came from a woman in front of them. There, standing a terrible looking nurse. Her pale face could create a cold sensation which terrifies everyone.

Mamori quickly released herself from Hiruma, looking at the creepy-faced nurse. Suddenly, she remembered that she was waiting for Sena's development.

"Where is the family of Kobayakawa Sena? I thought his sister has been waiting…"

"It's Mamori, Oka-san…" Mamori barely spoke with the nurse. Her curiosity and worries seemed killing her. She wanted to know Sena's condition badly. "How's his—Sena condition? Dr. Onihei said Sena had got high level of leukocytes—white blood cells—and his… his condition is getting worse… even Dr. Onihei said… he said Sena might not be able… to survive through 24 hours…"

Hiruma smirked.

The nurse gave her a soothing smile, which—beyond doubt—looked like a ghastly smile for both of Hiruma and Mamori. "Sena is all right by now. His immune level increases dramatically in the last minutes. Dr. Onihei said you could give him a visit in his room… are you sure you're Mamori? You look completely different."

With thick make up and glamorous sexy dress beneath Hiruma suit, Mamori left no single trace of her usual appearance in the hospital. She was quite speechless when head nurse Oka asked her about her appearance.

"Nurse, whoever you are, this woman has been waiting for more than 2 hours worrying her brother, would you please just let her giving a short visit now instead asking her such nonsense questions?" Hiruma interrupted, showing his severe expression.

The nurse noticed the danger from the man who was standing in front of her. Her instinct warned her to let that man getting what he wanted for her safety. Hiruma was still staring at her, waiting her response. She gulped.

"Mamori-san. Yes… just come inside…"

In seconds, Mamori rushed inside the room. With trembling fingers, she tried to tie her green apron. She was so eager to meet Sena, so that task seemed forever. _Ooh dear, why are these knots too hard to be tied?_

Unexpectedly, long and pale fingers helped her. Mamori almost jumped out from her skin when she realized that Hiruma was right behind her, tying her knots. "May I see him?"

Mamori's heart leapt. She didn't anticipate Hiruma would ask that question to her. She nodded, wearing her masker and walking inside the emergency room. Dr. Onihei was there, in the corner of the alley. Dr. Onihei was Sena's doctor for three years. His old face was pale and tired. His short cut hair and his bushy eyebrows were almost white. He smiled a bit when he saw Mamori. Her dress was different yet he could recognize her. However, when his eyes noted at Hiruma he raised one of his white eyebrows.

"Mamori-san… there's…"

Mamori quickly introduced Hiruma to Dr. Onihei. "He is Hiruma, my friend."

Hiruma sneered at her explanation, leaning at her and whispering softly besides her ear, "indeed, friends in bed."

Mamori's face blushed. She ignored Hiruma and strolled at Sena's room, opened the door impatiently and disappeared behind it. Hiruma didn't follow her and greeted the doctor, shaking his hand. He threw one of his venomous smiles, "congratulations, you've just got new mansion in Guam."

"Sir, you don't have to…"

"I believe you have done everything smoothly, Onihei. Keep up your good work."

Dr. Onihei face was completely white when Hiruma followed Mamori inside Sena's room. He didn't know why Mamori could have connection with the number one devil in Tokyo. He shook his head, wondering why this world seemed unfair for good people.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Mamori's eyes widened when Dr. Onihei gave her several notes of medicine that Sena needed for his treatment. Moreover, the doctor assured her those lists were only the beginning of Sena's new treatment. Sena needed more preparation before he was ready for the bone marrow transplant.

"This is new treatment Mamori-san. I noticed that the treatment is expensive, but at this rate your brother needs this. Sena needs this treatment and I can't give the treatment without first payment paid."

"Dr. Onihei, that's… fine, I'll try to pay before Tuesday. Is that all right?"

"That's fine."

Mamori sighed heavily, didn't have any ideas._ Oh, what should I do?_ _Sena needs much money for his treatment. No matter how hard I worked I would never able to collect that much. Is it possible to lend money from Hiruma? How if he refused? Oh, I couldn't take his money. He will… _

"Mamori-san?" Dr. Onihei called her again. "I suggest you better take a rest a while before coming here. You look tired."

Mamori nodded and walked out from Dr. Onihei room. Hiruma was waiting outside, standing there. He had been waiting for her, she thought. As she moved closer to him, Hiruma smiled.

"It's nearly 4 AM. Let me take you home…"

"Oh, that's… you don't have to…"

"I'll take you home," Hiruma cut in, taking her hand. "I'll take you home."

In the road Mamori's head kept on working. She knew she needed money badly. She had to think of another idea. She had to think of something in the following two days otherwise… no! She didn't want to consider_ it_ as an option!

The sky was still dark when they arrived in front of Mamori's house. Hiruma didn't turn off his engine when Mamori got off from his silver BMW. She noticed he didn't have time left, but she felt that she was obliged to ask him for a glass of coffee or else. That's why she quickly asked him, "do you want to have a cup of coffee?"

"A glass of coffee?" Hiruma repeated her offer. He curved his mouth and smiled. "Hmmm, that sounds interesting… I would love to, but I have no time. Perhaps next time, how about that?"

Mamori blushed. "Fine, that's for the ride…"

"No problem," Hiruma said and drove his car in fast speed. In short time, his car disappeared behind the buildings. Then, Mamori walked toward her house. She didn't have any clue that she was under Hiruma's evil trap. In the opposite, she was happy that Hiruma had been there for her.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

It was noon when Mamori finally opened her eyes. She cursed herself because she had missed her lesson in her university. She hoped Wakana, her classmate didn't mind to give her a copy of the lesson of the day. "Wakana, Wakana… where is her phone number? I thought I have saved her number in my cellphone…" Mamori grunted. "Ohh! Maybe I can find her phone in my telephone book…"

Mamori kept on searching Wakana's number in her books. Surprisingly, she found something unbelievable when she was flipping her books.

*****Call me anytime, Anezaki. 0876-6666-7766. Sakuraba*****

Mamori acknowledged that Sakuraba had written his number when he had borrowed her book in the class. She bit her lips desperately.

_Sakuraba moved his face closely to her, whispered, "my fans are coming here, please pretend that we're studying, okay? I hate giving autograph and photos."_

_Mamori nodded happily. At least she found happiness in her class. "It's not a big deal."_

_"You know what? I've been waiting for a million time for talking with you, Anezaki. I'm so happy I make it."_

They had pretended to study together to avoid Sakuraba's fangirls, and he had to write it at that time. Suddenly, her stomach ached. Did he put interest on her? Did Sakuraba like her? Mamori couldn't answer that question. There were so many _if_ _only _questions in her head.

She had wished one day to talk with him, share some topics together. Since the first time she saw him on television nearly five years ago, she had built some interest in him. When she realized she studied in the same university with Sakuraba, she couldn't be happier than that. Thinking Sakuraba might like her made her frustrated. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about her romance or else. She had to put Sena in her top priority list. All she had to keep in mind was Sena.

"Found it at last!" Mamori cried happily when she noted Wakana's number in her small phonebook. With her long fingers, she quickly pushed the button one by one. Yes, _all she had to keep in mind was Sena._

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Mamori decided to give another visit to the hospital. She hoped Sena was awake when she came in his room. That day she was wearing her white cotton blouse with a pair of blue jeans. Everyone greeted her and welcomed her, telling how lucky they were to meet Mamori.

"Mamo-san!" a small yet high pitch voice exclaimed when she passed second floor. Mamori knew who the owner of that voice was. She gave her sweet smile.

"Monta-kun! Are you fine today?"

The small boy whose face similar with any primates in the world grinned widely, biting another piece of banana in his hand. "Mukyaa! I'm always fine if I meet you Mamo-san!"

Monta or Taro Raimon was Sena's friend in the hospital. He had got the same illness with Sena almost two years ago. At first the small boy had always cried until Mamori had come and talked to him. Since then, he always said to everyone that Mamo-san would be his bride. Recently, his condition was much better than Sena. So, Monta only came once a week for having medical check up.

"I'm glad if you're fine, Monta-kun… however, today I must meet Sena…"

"Hmmm…" the small boy pouted his mouth.

"I'll play with you afterwards, in the garden, how about that?"

"I'll be waiting for you, Mamo-san," Monta flashed toward the garden with wide smile upon his cute monkey-like face.

Mamori entered the room slowly and found her brother was reading one of his storybooks. Tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't help it. She whispered huskily, "Sena…"

The small pale boy who had lost all of his hair and weight lifted his eyes from the storybook. He replied happily, "sister… you're here…"

Mamori stepped closer and kissed his temple. He was still pale and weak, but she could tell he was so happy seeing her around him. "I miss you Sena… I miss you so much darling…"

Sena burst crying. "I miss you too…"

The brother and sister embraced each other, fulfilling their lost time. After several times passed, Mamori sat next to him, telling him her daily routines. However, Sena noticed Mamori's tired expression and her blackened eyes. She also looked thinner.

"Sister, you look pale. Is working as librarian makes you tired?"

Mamori always told Sena that her part time job was a librarian, that's why she often brought him storybook. Sena would never know about her real part time job. No, she would keep it until she died. "Yes, tragically Sena, working as librarian is a very tiring job. There are so many books that need me to clean and put in the right place."

"Sister, I'm sorry to make you work so tired." Sena pulled out his face. Mamori knew there was something wrong with her brother but she didn't know what that was. However, she could tell. That made her worried. "I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay… don't mind it, how if I read a new story for you? Do you like _Princess Xiaoyu and Her Prince_?"

Sena didn't answer. Instead, he stared at her, looking at her with his deep brown eyes. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything…" Mamori caressed his hands, staring back at him, "anything…"

"Sister, am I a burden to you?"

Mamori felt her heart stop beating. _What did he say?_

"Am I a burden to you?" Her little brother asked again. His eyes reflected depression and sadness. Mamori noticed that Sena considered himself as burden for her. She shook her head, quickly responded at his question.

"Sena? What are you talking about?" she tried to distract him. "Okay, why don't us…"

"Last time, Torakichi—another patient near Sena's room—screamed and told me that he was a burden to his family and…" Sena's voice trailed off.

"Honey, please stop…" Mamori knew Sena was worried. Her little brother perhaps became overreacted toward the last accident in the hospital, she acknowledged. That was a very terrible accident which had happened 3 days ago. Torakichi had been diagnosed with the same illness with Sena. He had been Sena's good friend. Thing had been getting worse until last month. His parents had sold everything they had until they had decided to dump him. As the result, the broken hearted boy had committed suicide by jumping from the window.

Sena cried again. "Torakichi had come to me before and asked me… he asked me to die like him… he told me that we're the burden of our family."

"Please don't talk about it, Sena please." _How dare that boy, how could he come and told something like that to my brother? _

Sena cried again, "sister, am I a burden to you?"

Mamori was speechless for a while. That kind of thinking had never crossed her mind. "Sena… no, you're never a burden, honey. You'll never be a burden for me. We're family, remember? There is no burden in family. I'll do anything for you because I love you…"

"Sister, I have forced you to work days and night, right? Don't lie to me." Sena kept on crying. "I have got new treatment, sister. It costs million yen. I knew that… I heard nurses talking about it…"

"Please stop crying. Don't worry about money. I've got enough money for your treatments, for our needs, and for everything you want…"

Sena was still crying. "You're lying…"

"Honey… trust me… please…"

"No, sister… You may be lying to me…" Sena tossed his body aside, avoiding her. "You just don't want to make me sad…"

Mamori was so down, feeling detested. She would never guess her beloved brother could say something that could hurt her like that day. "Losing you, honey, is the thing that can make me sad. I can cry for hours if you're gone. I can cry for months, years… I don't want to loose you."

Mamori could see a sparkling light from Sena's eyes, "seriously?"

"Seriously," she assured him, smiling with all her heart. "I don't want to loose you."

The little pale boy finally stopped his tears, "I love you so much sister!"

"I love you too…"

"I don't want you…"

"Sena, at this rate, all you should think is your condition. I hope next year you'll be fine. We could go to mountain Fuji together. I'll catch you a monkey to keep you company."

Sena giggled. "I don't like monkeys, sister. They are naughty."

"Now, do you want me to read you something?" Mamori offered so many storybooks to her brother. Sena picked the first one_, Princess Xiaoyu and her Prince_. Mamori smiled and started reading the first page, "long time ago in far far away country_…_"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

He was there, waiting for her. His suit was dominated with off white color which made his blond hair looked much better. She could recognize him even though his seat was in the middle of the crowd. He had sent her another red rose bouquet in the dressing room.

Mamori worked in the bar that night, as stripper. She had calculated that her money as weekly stripper and hostess might be enough for paying Sena's new treatment for a while. She was willing to do everything as long as she could release herself from Hiruma.

"As always, your performance is the best, Mamori-san," Suzuna combed Mamori's hair, trying to make it looking silky. "You are so talented."

Mamori smiled bitterly. She never wanted that job in the first place, yet she had to do it. "I just do my best, Suzuna."

"Hmm, Hiruma has sent you another bouquet tonight," Suzuna teased her. "I guess he likes you very much. What do you think about…"

"Get off Suzuna. Stop interfering someone's business!" Maria moved closer, interrupting Suzuna's question. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine. Talking about last night, I'm sorry for leaving. I've got emergency call from Dr. Onihei."

"Was he telling you about your brother's condition?" Maria asked eagerly. "By the way darling, I had explained to those costumers alone and I had accepted their anger. Well, you can pay my kindness back with three glass of whiskey."

Mamori raised her eyebrows, whispered slowly, "you're _pregnant_, Maria."

"One bloody glass or I'll kick your little butt out to make us even."

They were walking toward the bartender of Sanzo's Exclusive Bar when Mamori receive another call. Her face went white in seconds, as if all of her blood had been drained from her body. She nearly fainted when she heard Sena had got another attack and needed more money.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Mamori didn't expect she would come to Hiruma's VVIP room in the bar. However, she had got no option. She couldn't get 50 million yen in short time. No matter how hard she had worked, she couldn't have produced that amount of money. So, there she was, inside of Hiruma's VVIP room. Mamori shivered under her kimono when Hiruma appeared in front of her, covering his tall and sleder body under black robe. His body was still wet from water. He smirked as he looked at her, "do you like my flower?"

Mamori bit her lips, "I'm here for telling you something."

"What? Do you want to return my money? I'll give you my account number, little bitch…"

Mamori snapped, "stop fooling around! I'm here for our deal!"

"What kind of deal?" Hiruma raised his voice. "I didn't remember anything except you had come here and wanted to return my money."

Mamori sighed miserably. She almost cried when she finally told him, "I agree to be yours. Please give your money to me…"

Hiruma smiled sardonically. He watched her closely, "oh? I still remember you had told me that you won't sell yourself to anyone."

Mamori's face was turning dark. She hated him. She really hated him. Then, she kneeled at him, "please, please give the money to me… I would do everything you want…"

Hiruma didn't answer her. He walked closer and carried her to his bed. Mamori gasped when he brought her, lifting her with ease. He put her in his bed, looking at her and saying, "there's no turning back after this. You're all mine."

Mamori nodded her head, agreed with him. Then, Hiruma slowly kissed her. His lips were cold when their lips met, making her shivered. Hiruma noticed the slight tremble in her fingers. He whispered seductively, "relax, I'm not going to hurt you…"

His voice assured her to believe him, she thought. His fingers started tracing her sexy curves, slipping inside her kimono. He managed to open her obi—kimono belt and stripped her naked. He kissed her again, wild and passionate that time. Mamori moaned many times, feeling the burning sensation all around her skin. His kisses burnt her.

Hiruma inserted his fingers inside her, making her wet. She moaned over and over, calling his name. She hated that torture. He made her feeling like slut, wanting him in the most archaic way. She wanted him for satisfying her lust.

His mouth moved toward her nipples, attacking them slowly with his lips and tongue. The thrill was killing her. She could hear he moaned on the top of her, torn between the urge of melting their body faster or holding his desire longer to add more tension—more satisfaction later.

"My little bitch, I hardly imagine what I have done these days. Not fucking you and keep fucking you…" Hiruma said, playfully kissed her mouth again. "Kiss me back, yes, that's…"

She did. She returned his kisses. She was kissing her when she felt his weight was getting lighter. He left her there, alone in the bed. Mamori wasn't sure was he doing until he returned naked. "Sorry for making you wait…"

When Hiruma joined their bodies, she couldn't feel anything but delight satisfaction. After a while, he moved their bodies, placing her in his lap, and joined her again and again.

"Hiruma… Hiruma…" Mamori whimpered, asking him to stop tearing her apart with his sweet torture. "Hiruma…"

Hiruma threw his lop-sided smile when he noticed her orgasm came first. He needed more time to reach for his own. Mamori gasped again, gripping his hips by her fingers. Hiruma knew he was so close with his climax. He clenched his teeth when he finally got it, burying himself inside her.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hiruma kissed Mamori's fingers lightly, swallowing it one by one into his mouth. She was too tired to do anything and couldn't resist his will. Hiruma's body scent was lingering her. The sweetness and softness from his touches were splendid. She closed her eyes, enjoying all his touches on her body.

"I hate wearing protection. Get a doctor and ask pregnancy pills," Hiruma asked her, giving his first order. He moved closer and kissed her mouth, tasting the delicacy from the smooth lips of her. He made her moan again. Hiruma laughed at her reaction. She was enjoying their intimacy, he thought proudly.

"I can't wait fully entering you like before…," Hiruma stated. He noted she was far too distracted with his touch. "Little bitch, answer me!"

Mamori replied hoarsely, "I will…"

"That's my little bitch…" He complimented her, kissing her again. His dark eyes were hypnotizing her when he surprisingly warned her, "you're mine now. Don't you dare falling in love with someone else or running away from me. I could do anything to get _mine_."

Mamori didn't pay attention to what he was saying. All she wanted was having him kiss her again. She was fully surrendered with her lust. She was fully surrendered with Hiruma Yoichi, who had another plan in his head for her.

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Give me feedback and I will update sooner than your thoughts!<strong>


	5. Living Together

Thousand love songs and praises from Wind Scarlett for all of the readers who spent their time for reading and gave me wonderful feedback and millions kisses for my faithful silent readers for accompanying me this far! You are all totally amazing! Once again, you're allowed to criticize and spam me for the sake of story improvement, dear readers.

**Lame update**: I'm so sorry readers, I've got so many troubles with story development since I always aim lemon and another pervert things. I'm so sorry for being a perv…

**Mamori had poor life: **This is only the beginning of her unfortunate life. Apparently, I like the idea of beautiful woman having sorrowful life but ended happily. Is that a spoiler?

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

* * *

><p><strong>My Lovely Stripper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 Living Together<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Mamori held her breath when Hiruma kissed her goodbye in front of her house in the middle of sweet afternoon. Since her approval of becoming his woman, he hadn't let her go. He had kept her for hours in the VVIP room, having a large amount of sex and sharing passionate kisses. He wouldn't have stopped if his phone hadn't alarmed him of his next schedule. She had heard him cursing many times before he had decided to put an end to their intimacy.

So, finally there they were, in front of Mamori's house.

Mamori's turquoise eyes sparked as he brushed his tongue on the tip of her upper lip, teasing her. She couldn't help blushing. And actually, she didn't want to part with him that day. He had possessed her all right, had made a whore out of her. She still desired him very much. Hiruma's cellphone rang again, forcing his to stop. Hiruma released his hands from her waist and took the phone out of his pocket. His expression changed in seconds.

"Fuck, I've got some more meetings today…" Hiruma twitched his mouth, and his brows furrowed coldly. "Damned those fucking old swine…"

"Hiruma…" Mamori wanted to tell him that everything was fine and they could meet anytime, but Hiruma cut in.

"I'll be back soon." Hiruma spoke, fixing those dark eyes on her seriously. "I'll arrange our next meeting. I hope you remember to do everything I've told you before, _my_ _sweetie bitch_."

_It should be my sweetie instead my sweetie bitch_, thought Mamori sulkily. However, the way Hiruma treated her was sweeter than honey—he caressed her cheek before leaving and gave her a parting kiss. Any odd nicknames meant nothing for her. Moreover, the strangest part was she seemed enjoying all of his treatments to her. Mamori opened the door, entering the dark room. As always, she prepared to take a hot bath. She needed to relax after all of had happened to her.

"_Fuck you for being the loveliest woman ever…" Hiruma said, kissing her neck with his soft and long kisses. His long fingers slid behind the bed cover, directing into her breasts. "Fuck you…"_

"_Hiruma, stop saying that I'm a… ohh, stop it!"_

"_Guess you love it," Hiruma said, winking at her. "Am I right?"_

Mamori bit her lips. She did enjoy Hiruma's company in bed. Even more, she loved every minute with him. He was also the one who could give you everything Sena would need, she added. Yet, she knew perfectly her destiny. She would be his favorite until he got tired or her. On one fateful day he would dump her like trash. True, he would get rid of her as soon as he found her unattractive anymore. _What can I expect?_ _It's definitely not a common relationship, remember? Just enjoy everything while you can. _

_But now he treats me…_

_One day he'll grow tired at you and dump you, stupid. When will you learn to face the truth? Just because you like making love with him, you feel comfortable with his company, and you feel something different when you're with him, it doesn't mean both of you are lovers. _

_Lovers. Oh, stop it! That is lust that keeps Hiruma and I together, nothing more._

That thought just came across her head, a wishful thinking. _Being lovers…_

Mamori quickly walked into the bathroom, ready to have her usual warm bath. She needed that badly. She had to get rid of Hiruma from her system, the sooner the better. Yes, the sooner the better. There was nothing between them besides lust. However, sometimes wishful thinking could turn into reality. She just hadn't noticed that she had that power.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

_The room was so dark, cold, and fishy. None could stay longer than a week there, but he had managed to survive during the hardest nights in two weeks. He had been there for two weeks, living through the pain and sufferings. His condition was worse than ever. He had got hypothermia and nearly killed, but he didn't care. He had to prove that he wasn't the thief and traitor._

"_Do you have enough, brat?"_

"_Fuck you boy! Show us the money!" _

"_This brat has been quiet for days. We definitely must do something. Let's teach him lesson."_

_He was dying. He had to do something otherwise he would get killed. "Listen, killing me will make your boss angrier than before. Release me and I'll show you the money—and the tape."_

"_Tape? What tape?" the bald man asked him curiously. Another man was listening, waiting for his explanation. It was such a lie, of course. _

"_Don't you forget? Release me and I'll make you hero, finding the large sum of money and tape."_

Hiruma woke up abruptly, sweats covering his whole body. He hadn't dreamt that dream for more than 25 years, yet that vision came inside his brain and disturbed him most. Hiruma was so angry and frustrated. He threw everything from his desk furiously, making his tools scattering away and creating noisy sounds. He hated that time. He hated that memory.

He hated the very first time he managed to kill people.

_Red and white colors splashed together, streaming from the broken pipe. He had to run away. All of those blood. He didn't mean to kill them; all he wanted was stopping their beatings. He didn't mean taking their lives. Ironically, that murder gave him chance to proof himself as a better yakuza apprentice. The boss noticed him as useful brat. _

"_That Hiruma, he could lie, bluff, and kill mercilessly. He's pretty good for ten years old kid."_

_He was always ready to do every task which had been given to him. He was worse than spy. He was worse than assassin. He was above all. He was the worst of all. _

He had to be calm, he reminded himself. That was just—_nothing_. He gulped when he realized he needed some water to wet his dry throat. All of those pressures from his elders in the Deimon associations asked his explanations and his plans in Vegas. Hiruma knew it was difficult to show them his movements nowadays. He had some hidden agenda, and their demands would be a great obstacle for him. He had no choice besides using his ultimate plan to keep the elders' mouth shut for a while. _It is the best time for using you, my thread notebook._

It had been a while for him, not using that notebook. That notebook had been his weapon since he decided for taking over the whole Deimon Association. He collected slaves for his benefits and source supplier. With that information, he blackmailed many people, taking advantage of their weakness. Hiruma smiled widely, thinking how good the following days would be.

His dream wasn't taking over the goddamn association anymore, but the whole under ground association. He was thirst for power, control, and money. He was willing to die for achieving his ultimate dream.

Suddenly, Cerberus entered his master's room. It licked Hiruma's left foot eagerly. It barked any times and finally made Hiruma irritated. "I have filled your own refrigerator, asshole. What do you want from me?"

The brown little dog kept on barking. Then Hiruma bent his body, tapping Cerberus' rough fur. He shook his head. "Damn you. Not hungry, aren't you?"

Cerberus gave a horrible smile, yet cute in its own thoughts.

Hiruma signed desperately. _Fuck, this old fucking dog wants to stay here with me! Unless you're… damn it, I start thinking about her. Well, what is she doing by now? I had warned her to stop working in that bar. If she—_

Cerberus barked, interrupting his thoughts.

Since Hiruma was in good mood, he just looked at his pet with solemn expression. In awful mood he always got rid Cerberus with his old flame thrower. Cerberus gave another barking. Hiruma raised his brows, "only this time—and if you give me fleas I'll rip off your skin."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Mamori got off the cab and walked toward Maria's apartment in elite Shibuya area. Maria had called her to talk about several things. Actually Maria had asked her to tell about Hiruma's response and their deal, Sena's condition and many more. Since Mamori couldn't tell anyone but Maria, she agreed to tell everything. She needed Maria's help too. She was wearing her cotton blouse with long wavy flannel skirt. She always looked pretty. In her way, Mamori successfully made every man took double take on her, admiring and praising her beauty.

"Tell me, kid—and never hide anything," Maria said with smile on her face, opening the front door fro her. Recently she had just finished her bath and she was wearing bath robe only. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and surely it wasn't common time for taking a morning bath. However, Maria was a night worker and she always had a good reason behind it, saying she had just woken up or so. "What happened between you and him?"

Mamori blushed.

"Oh, come on…"

"He agreed to give me the whole money and we spent the whole night together. Perhaps I have misjudged him, for he is so nice and—and sweet."

Maria felt like her jaw dropped. She would never believe someone was actually praising that cold-blooded demon! Had Hiruma brain-washed her friend's memory?

"I want to ask you something, Maria. Well, Hiruma asked me to… hmm, he asked me to have birth control pills. Can you help me out?"

Maria frowned for a while. "Oh, my God, don't tell me he really wants you to be his sex partner!"

The woman in front of her seemed shocked. _That is so true. I'm only his sex partner. But why I feel pain in my heart when Maria stated it? _

Maria realized she had hurt Mamori's feeling. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Well, it's not everyday news that Hiruma wants a—a regular partner."

Mamori tried to smile, "ah…"

"But Mamori, birth control pills wouldn't be able to conceal STD's."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Of course Mamori knew what STD's was. The main problem was she didn't even have time to think about it. There were so many things which overshadowing her thoughts lately and her personal health had become the latest thing from her attention list.

"That demon of yours, Hiruma… He is sexually active, girl. Having an unsafe sex with active partner has bigger chance of getting STD's. That is why I was pretty shocked when you said that he had asked you about those pills. Oh fuck, he wants full body contact with you! That is dangerous!"

"Maria, that's okay. I don't need…"

"You just don't know how scary of AIDS and—"

Mamori raised her voice, "to tell the truth, we had unsafe sex in the beginning."

Mamori clarified everything, her face turning red. She didn't expect to tell that to anyone. That was too personal. It seemed to be a total shock for Maria. She didn't believe her ears. "Sorry?"

Mamori took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell everything she had in her mind otherwise her best friend would keep on asking and asking, making her exasperated. "Hiruma and I, we had sex that night without any protections in the first place. Yet, he always wears condoms shortly after. I believe the only problem now is he doesn't want to get me pregnant, I think. That's why he asked me to purchase those pills."

"Oh, God… oh, my God…" Maria covered her face with both of her hands. "He had… oh, this is unbelievable! He's so careless! What he had in his mind? He could get you infected with his…"

"I told you Hiruma's not that bad. I'm rather happy with him, Maria."

_He has totally manipulated you, none would consider that monster nice, _Maria thought. "Mamori, are you sure he's—nice?"

It felt like gulping a rock inside your throat, saying Hiruma was _nice_.

"Well, even if he's such an asshole I couldn't leave him. Even if he got me infected with whatever disease I would never care either. I own him so much money which I couldn't ever afford in my whole life."

Maria couldn't hold her tongue, "oh, this young woman really gets under my nerves. You must think about yourself, Mamori…"

Mamori gave a bitter smile, "nothing is more important than my brother Sena. He's the one that I only have in this world."

Maria shook her head, "I hope your brother would be healed and get better soon. I couldn't let you sacrifice your own life more than this, Mamori."

_I already did, Maria. I already gave my life in his hand. _

There was a long pause.

"You're such an idiot."

"I knew that." Mamori smiled softly. She was so glad to have a very caring friend. "One more thing Maria, I knew this is a sudden decision, but I can't work in the bar anymore."

Maria smirked, "of course. Hiruma will never permit you to be a stripper or hostess again. We'll surely miss those flowers."

Mamori smiled, "yeah, right."

"Ah, do you want to accompany me to my regular check up? Remind me to ask Maruko for opening a prescription for you tonight. And for your safety, I think you must check your condition monthly to gynecologic specialties. Don't sweat the details, I'll help. That's the benefit to have personal doctor in your side."

Mamori nodded, "sure."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

It had been almost two weeks since she met Hiruma. Her life seemed returned to its normal state once again. She had morning classes, spent times with her friends, shopped and ate together with her classmates, and so many more. She could spend her spare time for visiting Sena in the hospital. Her little brother was so happy and he looked stronger from day by day. Dr. Onihei said if Sena kept continue his good development, having a bone marrow transplant wasn't a dream anymore. Sena's last operation had been cancelled due to his lack of immunity, so Mamori hoped her brother could make it.

"His condition is getting better. If he continued this good progress, Dr. Takami and I would schedule Sena's next surgery," Dr. Onihei told her. It was a sunny day in the early day. She only had a class in the noon, so in hospital she went.

Mamori couldn't be happier than that day. "I hope so. I really hope to see Sena running once again with me in our hometown Hokkaido. He likes running, you know that doctor? Sena would be so happy there. He likes cows and horses. I'll teach him how to ride horses and pick best quality apples. We don't have farm anymore, but the new owner always permits us to do our old routines."

Dr. Onihei smiled, giving support to her. "I do expect your wish comes true, Mamori-san."

Mamori nodded her pretty head, "thanks for the support doctor."

They passed the hospital garden. Some patients were exercising and training with their personal cares. Some of them were nurses and doctors who just took a walk for capturing the sunny morning. A nurse waved her hand toward Dr. Onihei and the old doctor replied the greetings.

"May I ask you about something?" Dr. Onihei asked her with serious expression. "Are you still meeting that man? I mean Hiruma-sama."

"Eeh?" Mamori pursed her mouth. She remembered that Dr. Onihei had seen her spending time with Hiruma once. She thought that lies were no more needed. "Yes, what is the matter?"

Dr. Onihei quickly shook his head. "Nothing. There's nothing, really. Ah, I just want to know—because I've never seen you with someone else in here, Mamori-san. I'd say it would be better if you can stay away from him. He's not a right person for you."

Mamori forced a smile, "It's not the first time I heard this, doctor. Thanks for your attention, but he's much better than anyone might think."

Dr. Onihei couldn't say anything. The power of trust in Mamori's eyes sealed his mouth. This young woman certainly trusted Hiruma. He didn't want to destroy it even though he knew who the real Hiruma was. She would be a victim of his game, becoming crushed and rotten.

"Ah."

"Sorry, but I must go. There's a noon class and I won't catch it if I don't go by now. Please take care of my little brother. See you later doctor!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"It is a democracy organized in the form of a parliamentary government under a constitutional monarchy. It is a developed country with the twelfth largest economy in the world by nominal GDP, including the tenth-highest quality of life index rating in the world, as of 2005. It is a member of the United Nations…," the lecturer kept on explaining the map on the projector, pointing at the major problem in the rapid growing country.

Mamori quickly noted that she had to search the complete explanation in the books otherwise she couldn't be able to catch up the lesson. She had to spend more time in the library, she thought. The class was dismissed at 3 PM. Many students went to study center to advance their knowledge, searching for newest information. Mamori sighed, quickly rushing into the library.

It was one of the biggest libraries in the country. Everyone could find anything there, depending on their needs. Mamori had just finished her exploration when someone walked closer to her, tapping her shoulder lightly.

It was him. It was Sakuraba.

"Hi, long time no see, huh?" he greeted her, showing his pearly teeth. He looked casual that day, wearing his black shirt and jeans. "Have you just finished our next assignment? The rapid development in the Middle Europe, isn't it?"

Mamori always felt her heart could blow when she met him, Sakuraba. She was so nervous when he moved closer to her, making her face blushing. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I did expect you to call me," he winked one of his eyes, smiling naughtily. "I knew you always read your notebook. I think I made a mistake, didn't I?"

Mamori stepped backwards, making a distance. However, he kept on moving toward her. "How about having dinner together? I'm sorry for being straightforward, but I couldn't help it."

"I—I think…" Mamori stuttered. "Sakuraba…"

"If you're looking for the same books and references, you better check out those in sector 5, boy," masked librarian which his name card sticking on his uniform said. "And young woman, I believe you've made a promise with me for helping me selecting the new data of those books."

Mamori couldn't believe her ears and her eyes too. IT WAS HIRUMA WITH UNIFORM. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Is it true, Anezaki?" Sakuraba doubtfully asked. He didn't predict that someone would block his plan. He felt a bit annoyed when he faced the masked man. "Sir, I'm not looking for any references or books. Anezaki and I are having conversation here, will you leave us?"

"I'm so sorry, Sakuraba," Mamori bit her lips. "I did have a promise with—with Hilman."

She mentioned the name on the card. Suddenly Hiruma quickly grabbed her hand away, stealing her from the scene. Mamori didn't even dare to look at Sakuraba, who was left dumbfolded. Her face was red. All she could do was following Hiruma. Both of them entered a new section in the library. There were none there. The woods were still fresh-painted and the books were half-full. Some boxes were left stocked in the corner. Hiruma instantly opened the window aside, turning on the air conditioner.

"I couldn't believe it, what are you doing here…?"

"I just miss my alma mater, and I've got several businesses here," Hiruma smirked behind his mask. "I also didn't have any clues you're here. What a surprise—is it I must say?"

Mamori knew it wasn't the simple truth. She just knew it. "So your coming here has nothing to do with me, Hilman?"

"On the contrary, I had just finished everything and got what I need, so it's the time to pick you up. Wait, there is something I must do."

"Huh?"

Hiruma suddenly grabbed her to the wall and opened his mask, kissing her mouth passionately. His kisses were hot, burning everything in her mind. She found breathing was a hard task for Hiruma demanding her lips to participate. So, she eagerly kissed him, clutching his neck. Hiruma's hand slipped under her long skirt, caressing her tight softly. Mamori moaned heartily. Soft purring was coming from her throat as he did that. Hiruma closed her mouth with his kisses.

Mamori didn't notice Sakuraba followed behind her, looking at her with wide blank eyes.

Hiruma, who still opened his eyes, watched the beaten young man in front of him. Sakuraba looked at them with uncertain expression. He looked completely shocked and betrayed. Hiruma's eyes were laughing at Sakuraba. _You saw it, right? Now get rid of her! She is mine! _

Sakuraba rolled his eyes, leaving them. He was completely broken-hearted. As Sakuraba left them, Hiruma released Mamori from his embrace, smiling. "Come on, having sex in the library is never a nice idea for me…"

"Where are we going?"

"My fucking condo," Hiruma answered, tearing his uniform into pieces.

Mamori kept silent in the Hiruma's silver BMW. He drove it with regular speed in the crowded area. They were directing to middle Tokyo area, passing busy marketplace. Mamori felt awkward meeting Hiruma in the afternoon actually. She had always imagined that Hiruma was a very busy person, having too much things to handle.

"I have done all the projects so I can spend today with you, little bitch. Stop staring at me like that. I'm a very busy person indeed," Hiruma explained, reading Mamori's thoughts. "Tell me, do you want something to eat?"

Mamori nodded, "I—I haven't eaten my lunch actually. Is it okay if we go to…"

They arrived in front of a small bakery shop. Mamori quickly got off the car and purchased a big amount of cream puffs. The baker smiled and asked her to visit their shop again, asking her day. Mamori replied politely and waved her hand, saying goodbye.

"Your favorite is Kariya Bakery? It's such a tacky small bakery shop I should say," Hiruma commented. "Too much sugar will make you fat."

Mamori laughed, offering him. "Do you want to try?"

"Obviously no. I prefer sugarless food." Hiruma brought Mamori to a very luxurious condominium in the middle Tokyo. The strategic location made it priceless. Mamori was surprised when the room boys rolled red carpet when Hiruma arrived in the condo.

"Welcome, master."

Hiruma didn't say anything. He grabbed Mamori's hand and they quickly disappeared behind the lift. In the highest level, Hiruma stopped and opened the door. He turned his head toward Mamori, smiling nicely. "Welcome to our new place."

Mamori didn't believe her eyes. All of the rugs, the ornaments, the whole crystals and gold made the room one of the finest rooms in her life. However, it wasn't the surprising part. Hiruma guided her into a room. The funny thing was, she found her things between those expensive furniture. She noticed her closet and her desk. Hiruma had saved a room for her.

Somehow he had moved her room into his condo!

"Haven't I told you from now you'll live with me?" Hiruma asked with innocent expression on his face. "No need to worry, I have moved your things."

Mamori was so astonished, the words failed to come out from her mouth. Her face turned pale, "I live with you? What do you mean?"

"Of course you live with me. You're _mine_, remember?" Hiruma asked her. It was like a common thing to claim someone as yours. Mamori couldn't say any words. Mamori was still stunned. She managed to accept everything coolly. This was her choice. There was nothing to regret. There was nothing to reconsider.

"Oh, do you like dogs?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you like dogs?"

"Yes."

The brown-furred dog dashed like rocket toward Hiruma, tapping his leg happily. Hiruma's expression changed as his eyes catching Cerberus. "Meet my fucking dog, Cerberus."

That was the creepy looking dog, Mamori thought. However, she could feel the softness behind that dog. Cerberus moved toward Mamori and tapped its head on her leg, asking her to caress it. Mamori bent her body and softly stroked its head. Cerberus looked happy._ Ah, no matter how scary the outlook, it just wants love and care._

"You named it Cerberus? Is it the three-headed hell guardian dog?" Mamori protested. "You should give it better name."

"Cerberus likes the name, little bitch." Hiruma spoke without any hesitations. "This condo, almost all of my people lives in here. Sometimes I gather meeting in the ballroom, celebrate some parties, and many more. Feel free if you meet my subordinates."

"You must spent lots of money for paying all of this."

"Not a single yen. Let's say the owner gave this for free. I help his business after all," Hiruma smirked. "Okay, we'd better ready…"

"Ready? Ready for?"

Hiruma threw Mamori her visa, passport, and hotel brochures in Las Vegas. Mamori had never made those things. However, the photo and the signatures. _How could he do that? Does something like this is called fraud? These are illegal documents!_

"I've got some essential meetings in Las Vegas. To tell the truth, I hate traveling alone. So, I decided to travel with you."

"Hiruma, but these are… these are illegal!"

"I just want to surprise you," Hiruma said calmly. "There's nothing wrong with your documents. Some government officers kindly helped me out."

_There is no use fighting with this kind of person_, Mamori acknowledged. She finally gave up, "thanks."

"Don't mention it. You must pay after all."

Mamori noticed it when Hiruma stared at her. He wanted her. He wanted her badly. Hiruma raised one of his eyebrows. "It's been one week huh? I believe those pills have worked well in your body."

"Hiruma…"

"I miss you. I miss you these days…"

Mamori felt that feeling again. Something tingled inside her stomach when he stared at her. Hiruma carried her into his bedroom. He gently put her in the bed. It was a master size bed with first class wooden crafts. It felt so soft inside it.

"I've never brought anyone but you." Hiruma said, opening his shirt. "Little bitch… you're really beautiful without heavy make-up."

Mamori moaned when Hiruma kissed her neck, pressing her tight without even open her dress. He was so horny, yet his movements were slow. He slipped his long fingers beneath her buttons, opening them one by one. Mamori moaned over and over. Their touches and the tension made all of her senses ran away.

"Hiruma," she begged. "Hiruma don't tease me…"

The man rolled onto her, taking off her lace bra and her long dress. He sucked her breasts excitedly, licking them. "Be patient or I'll tie your hands, torturing you more…"

Mamori nodded. She bit her lips and kept on hitting the pillow under her body. Hiruma slowly entered his fingers against her, making her scream his name louder. Hiruma kissed her mouth willingly. He drained everything from her.

"You're so sweet. Strawberry flavor, was it?"

_Is he talking about cream puffs? _Mamori groaned when Hiruma finally entered her. The tense was increasing between them. Both of them moaned. He pushed harder and harder into her, forcing her to yell louder.

"Do you like it rough?" Hiruma barely spoke. He closed his eyes, enjoying their joining. "Mamori, oh, fucking you tastes like heaven…"

Mamori almost collapsed when he burst inside her. All of her body screamed, experiencing a very satisfying climax. However, Hiruma didn't stop. He kept on kissing her while he pulled himself out. "It definitely heavenly…"

Mamori breathed heavily, smiling.

"Mind if we do that again?"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Here they were, inside the private jet to Vegas. Hiruma covered his face with sunglasses, smiling at her. They went in the middle of the night after Hiruma had answered emergency call from America. Mamori kept staring at Hiruma, who stared at her naughtily, "what? Do you want to do it in the plane's bathroom?"

Mamori sighed, "It's so sudden. I still have some exams in…"

"I said I had some businesses in Todai, right? I had asked some permission from your lecturers, little bitch."

Mamori felt a stab in her heart. "Are you threatening my lecturers?"

"That's very rude words of yours. Never say something like that in front of my people. They are hot-blooded," Hiruma explained. "If only between us, you may say anything of course."

Mamori was so furious, but she couldn't say anything. She was angry and afraid in the same time. "How long will we stay there, I meant Vegas?"

"For our sweet little fucking _honeymoon_, one week is enough."

_One week… they will spend one week in Vegas, the city of gambler and fun. _Mamori noticed it bitterly. _What should I do?_

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Once again, I allow you to give me constructive criticism and spam for better improvement. ^-^<strong>

**Give your feedback and I'll update faster than your thoughts!**


	6. Coming to Vegas

Sorry, I spent some time writing Indonesian stories, so I left this for a while. Then again, I knew it was late but… thanks for placing this in your list and giving wonderful feedbacks. ^.^ I knew sometimes I'm too lazy to reply your nice feedbacks, but I always secretly read those over and over, hehehe. Okay, this chapter is specially presented for those who sent me wonderful feedbacks in the last chapter! Love the supports and advices! I might use those ideas later! Last, hope you enjoy reading this! ^^

**Disclaimer**: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke

* * *

><p><strong>My Lovely Stripper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6 Coming to Vegas<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Mamori kept looking at the dark sky out there from her seat. Hiruma had mentioned that they would be landing in the next one hour. She hadn't had overseas traveling before, but going to Vegas was certainly never in her agenda. Long time ago she always wanted to visit America together with Sena, to her grandfather's place. Her mother sometimes talked about it, making her wondering about America several times. However, losing both parents and considering Sena's health had changed her mind. She had to focus herself in healing Sena, looking for money at all cost, including working at the bar. Then there was Hiruma.

She didn't know exactly about her feeling, whether she was lucky or not by meeting that cruel, rough, and unpredictable man. The first time she met him she really wanted to die. He had made her life worse than living in hell. Later, he had helped her going through a very critical moment, waiting for Sena's surgery together. Last, they lived together in Hiruma's condominium with dog. She really loved the last one.

Faint smile rose on her face when she stared at Hiruma, who sat beside her, sleeping. She knew Hiruma was very tired. Aside from having sex and teasing her, Hiruma always attached himself to his laptop and handphone, arranging every single detail and gave some orders to his subordinates. He was workaholic person, Hiruma Yoichi. Mamori slowly reached up and took off his sunglasses. Mamori smiled when she noticed something about him. His face actually was quite nice if he stop making cruel, sarcastic expression. Mamori touched his face, his cheeks. _Hiruma, you are really something. _

Hiruma moved a bit, still closing his eyes. Mamori gasped. _What am I doing? What am I really doing? Gosh, am I really attracted to him?_ _Stop thinking like that, silly! Didn't you recall what he might do when he grew tired of you?_

She bit her lips in pain. She shouldn't forget her position, yes. She was poor woman who sold herself to get money. True, she had been poor stripper who sold herself to her costumer. Still, there was nothing wrong with giving him such attention, right? She quickly pulled out some extra blankets and covered Hiruma and herself. _Sleep well, Hiruma._

Mamori didn't know how long time had passed, but she was sleepy. She shut her eyes and tried to relax a bit. She was thinking how good Vegas could be when Hiruma suddenly pressed his lips against her, gripped her tightly. His eyes gleamed in the half-dark plane, "thank you."

Mamori could feel her face blushing. She quickly turned her face to another side, not wanting him to catch her blushing. He might mention about her giving him the extra blanket. "That's fine."

Still, Hiruma noticed the reddish color on her cheeks. She was cute as always, and so thoughtful. He had been living alone for years, running every business and handling every problem by himself. He had forgotten how warm someone's touch could be. He hardly recalled the last time he accepted those attentions, sweet unselfishness acts, which asked nothing for reward. He knew she really cared for him. He could tell.

Fuck, all she did was taking off his glasses and giving more blankets yet he acted as if she had been helping him for years. Fuck him for being emotional. Fuck him for having those sentimental feelings. Fuck him for having that fucking teenager minded. He was 35 for heaven's sake!

Fuck, she hadn't stayed with him more than 24 hours and he already didn't want her away from him for the rest of his life. Fuck her. Fuck Anezaki Mamori.

Well, nothing less from woman he chose. He knew he had to continue his plans on her. He couldn't wait longer. Slowly he let her go and returned to his seat. Their position was in the window seat, while his bodyguards and subordinates occupied the rest. He knew the meeting he would attend was the beginning of his whole operation of conquering America. Yes, handling the whole casinos and those fucking bastards would be nice. He still remembered last time he visited Vegas and that made his blood run faster. _Just wait and see, you asshole fuckers, you'll pay for what you have done to me… _

Mamori and Hiruma arrived in Mc Carran International Airport, Las Vegas at 7 AM. As they stepped off the private jet, several limousines lined nearby, ready to pick them up. Hiruma smirked when he saw that, holding Mamori tightly and quickly entered the first one. He whispered seductively beside her ear, "I've been holding myself this far, hardly waits for having Vegas fuck with you."

"You mean…"

Hiruma was always blunt about everything. In a very kinky way, she liked his bluntness. Hell, he made her blush again. "Taki bastard, next direction in 5 minutes or I'll make a fucking beautiful hole in your head."

"Yes, master."

The limousines passed several checking points with ease. The airport officers didn't even check their identities and saluted their coming. Mamori sighed. She didn't understand why they could pass the international check like that and so on. How could this happen? Why everything seemed so unnatural?

Then again, she remembered the time when Hiruma sent her money without revealing his bank account. She also remembered the way Hiruma got VVIP treatment in her bar. That knowledge sent cold chill to her veins. Hiruma was only the leader of Deimon association, right? How could he posses those power? What kind of man he was?

"The airport officers, policemen, and others…," Hiruma smiled mischievously, reading her thoughts. "They won't do such _unnecessary_ things."

"What's the function of giving me illegal documents?" Mamori asked him. "If you could enter this place so easy you don't have to prepare those things for me. You just could…"

"There are times when I can't be with you anywhere. A well done preparation is the best solution for every problem, isn't it?" Hiruma grinned. "Besides, your visa, passport, and tickets aren't illegal documents. Those are _real_ documents, little bitch."

He was a dangerous person indeed. Hiruma Yoichi was obviously a dangerous person. She had just learnt one important thing. He could do anything he wanted to her and she couldn't complain, not a single word.

"_Haven't I told you from now you'll live with me?" Hiruma asked with innocent expression on his face. "No need to worry, I have moved your things."_

_Mamori was so astonished, the words failed to come out from her mouth. Her face turned pale, "I live with you? What do you mean?"_

"_Of course you live with me. You're mine, remember?" Hiruma asked her. _

Moreover, he also possessed her. He owned her, body and soul. She was one of his properties. He would own her to the day he found her useless.

"What's wrong? You look pale…"

"Nothing, I just…"

"You want me taking you to doctor?" Hiruma cut in, touching her forehead gently. "You're cold."

"I'm fine…"

"You're sure?"

"Are you checking my condition so you'll get plenty of sex after this?" Mamori bit her lips. That was crazy she dared to confront him. She didn't expect herself to say something like that. She didn't want him to care about her health. She didn't want him to be that kind, that nice. She was afraid she might fall in love with him, not when she realized their positions.

That made Hiruma laugh. His eyes narrowed and he couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm very fond of you. Too much for a thought, little bitch." Hiruma raised one of his eyebrows. "What's wrong with giving little attention to my lovely stripper?"

Mamori blushed red. She didn't know how to react. Hiruma hugged her closer, kissing her head. "I'll do my best for you, little bitch. You're mine after all."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

MGM Grand Hotel was one of the best hotels in Las Vegas, Nevada. The hotel was designed according to old classical movie, _The Wizard of Oz_. That was the reason why the whole emerald green glass covered the 30-story hotel towers. Mamori found this fact interesting, despite like what she had thought before, it was also another Casino Hotel. She saw lot of visitors from different countries with business suits, talking about bets and money. Of course, she couldn't understand all of their conversation, but she mastered some business talks around 10 languages. It was part of her lessons anyway.

"Enjoying this, aren't you?" Hiruma gave a sardonic smile when he saw her reaction. "It's just the beginning."

Hiruma took the elevator up, to the top. They were welcomed with red carpet as they reached Skylofts. She knew damned well about Skylofts. Who wouldn't? It was five stars hotel with amazing services and extraordinary gadgets. Maria always talked about it, how Maruko had taken her there for her birthday present. Then, Hiruma took her there, to Skylofts.

Hiruma summoned the manager and exclusively booked 30 out of 51 rooms. He enjoyed the facts that Mamori knew about the lofts, so she might realize who the hell he was. Damn, her expression was priceless. "Come, this is our lofts in Vegas."

Mamori held her breath. The whole design was wonderful. She liked the way they combined modern architecture with haute style. The outside view was the best. She could see all of Vegas from her windows. Hiruma reached her, hugging her.

"Perhaps this is a very crazy decision, but I have dismissed our butler. I just want us to be alone…"

Hiruma kissed her again. He gave her a demanding, rough kiss, which made her heart flutter. Mamori closed her eyes when his hand went down under her trench, plunged beneath her dress searching for her breasts. Her breasts, as he expected, stiffened into hard peaks because of his touch.

Mamori moaned, "Hiruma…"

Hiruma ignored her and dragged her to the bedroom, undoing her dress. Their bedroom had two beds. There was a huge transparent window in the left side. That room was simple, yet marvelous. Hiruma smiled, "Vegas fuck, as I told you…"

Mamori was actually against his idea. She was sleepy and Hiruma was exhausted, so where that crazy idea came from? Hiruma was opening her dress, licking her neck hungrily as if she were the water for his thirst. He did thirst for her. "Aren't you tired or…"

Hiruma didn't stop. He lowered his head to kiss her nipples. He murmured between his kisses, "you're always beautiful…"

"Hiruma, please…" Mamori struggled to stop him, forcing him to release her. "We'd better sleep or…"

Hiruma still ignored her. His hand slid beneath her dress once more. Mamori instantly caught his hand, stopping him. She begged him to stop, "Hiruma…"

Suddenly his expression changed. He certainly had better idea than just having lame fuck in the bed. He knew she would love that. She would love what he was planning next.

"Little bitch, do you enjoy bathing together?"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

It was afternoon when she opened her eyes abruptly. Mamori found herself in the bed with Hiruma, with warm bedcover wrapped her naked body. He always had his way with her, taking her whenever and wherever he wanted. Mamori bit her lips. She hardly believed that he had taken her inside the bathtub. She didn't believe he had asked her to join him in the tub and made love there.

It was the craziest yet challenging sex ever.

"_What the hell are you doing there, come here."_

"_But…"_

_Hiruma dragged her and pushed her into bathtub together. He forced her to sit on his lap, and hugging him. He asked her to straddle, _facing him, and slowly joining their body.

"_Great, just keep on up and down, move your hip a bit…" he ordered with naughty smile on his face. "Keep on it…"_

"_Hiruma… oohh…" Mamori closed her eyes. She gripped his shoulders stronger. "It's so…"_

"_You're unbelievably good as beginner…"_

Mamori blushed when her eyes meeting his. "What time is it?"

"You should sleep longer," Hiruma told her, his arms curving her into his body. He liked her scent. She smelled like fresh-scented flowers. "Sleep longer while you have time."

Mamori smiled coyly, pressed herself closer to him. She traced his broad chests with her fingers, saying, "you're the one who needs sleeping, Hiruma."

"Shall we make love again?" Hiruma teased her, taking her fingers and started licking them one by one. "Maybe I could sleep like fucking log, just like you did."

She released several light punches with her free hand to his chest. "You're naughty…"

"You couldn't blame me. You are the one that making me like this, little bitch. You infected me with _Little Bitch Virus_, which makes me demand you every time." Hiruma kissed her lips again. That was a soft, tender kiss. She returned his kiss, opening her mouth and let his tongue guide him more, deeper.

"Hiruma…" she sighed over and over, calling his name. "Hiruma…"

Hiruma sealed her mouth with his kiss. He stared directly into her eyes, "call me Yoichi…"

"Yoichi…" Mamori whimpered between his kisses. She was surprised. "Eehh, Yoichi?"

"Yeah, call me Yoichi from now on…"

"Yoichi…?"

"Why are you so shocked, huh?" Hiruma smirked, caressing her jaw. "Well, let's get ready if you don't want to sleep. You have several places to visit, and I'm sure you'll like them."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Mamori gulped uneasy when Hiruma was talking with two of his people in the living room. His stoic expression, which he always showed whenever he talked with his subordinates, was simply gone. He cheating and talking with two of them like old friends. Perhaps they were his old friends in the association. Mamori had seen them before many times, but she didn't know their names or their positions.

"Asshole, you've done good job, fucking fatso. Makes sure you'll keep it up!"

"As you expected, Hiruma. All was going as you had told me before." The big man replied smiling. "The north is waiting for your next commands."

"Kekekeke_…_, I'm counting on you, fucking fatso. Tell me more about you last operation, old man."

"Hiruma, your woman is here," the other man noted her coming. His flat face stared at Mamori.

"She is?" Hiruma smirked. "Little bitch, sit with me."

"Ah, yes." Mamori slowly joined them, sitting together besides Hiruma. That was awkward for Hiruma had never involved his woman in very intern meeting as they were having.

"Well, this time make sure you'll get the files. I won't tolerate mistakes, you fucking old man."

The big-muscled man calmly sipped his wine, "you knew last time your all-time favorite dreadlock disturbed us very much he destroyed half of it."

"Asshole dreadlock interfered with our affairs again, huh?" Hiruma gave a mocking smile that time. He lit his cigar, and then turned his head to Mamori. "Ah, I believe I should give all of you proper introduction, right? Little bitch, meet my best assistants, fucking old man and fucking fatso."

"Hiruma, this isn't proper introduction!" Kurita pouted his mouth. He faced Mamori and gently introduced himself, "I'm Kurita Ryokan. You can call me Kurita."

"Kurita…" Mamori smiled uneasy. "I'm Mamori Anezaki, nice to meet you."

"Mamori-san, nice to meet you too," Kurita swallowed his cakes. "Nice name…"

"Mamori…" Musashi nodded. "Well, I'm Takakura Gen. You call me Musashi."

"Musashi, nice to meet you," Mamori greeted him. She glanced at Hiruma who enjoyed their conversation. He even winked at her.

"Want to try some?" Kurita offered her some strawberry cakes. The cakes seemed delicious, but the smoke, which Hiruma produced, attracted her more. It had been a long time since she enjoyed her last cigarette.

Mamori shook her head, asking Hiruma, "can I have one?"

Hiruma repeated her question with his dark voice, "can I have fucking cigarette? You stop smoking from now, little bitch."

Mamori raised her eyebrows, "sorry?"

"No more fucking smoke for you. No more fucking cigar, cigarette, joint, grass, whatsoever." Hiruma explained nonchalantly. "Is that too hard to understand?"

Mamori grunted. "You're… ah, how could you… you…"

"Me what?" Hiruma challenged her, smirking. "Too much fellatio has dulled your tongue completely."

"Hiruma!" Mamori snapped. Her face was red as tomato. She was so furious he talked that way in front of his assistants. "How could you!"

"Yoichi," he told her. "Call me Yoichi, don't you remember?"

"Yoichi…" she could feel her heart blowing with excitement. She smiled, "Yoichi, how could you saying like that to me?"

Her anger was completely gone when Hiruma asked her to call him that way. Musashi's instinct was sharp as usual. He could detect the tension between Hiruma and Mamori. He knew his friend was having filthy plans with his woman. Hiruma wasn't sort of person with sweet personality.

Musashi sighed, "fine, I won't even ask."

Hiruma laughed, ignoring Musashi harsh response. "I knew you had asked some vacations to your favorite places. How about having earlier vacation next summer?"

Musashi asked blatantly, "what do you want?"

"I'm talking about having some fun in the dessert tonight. You'll decide where you'll go." Hiruma explained, "I'm going with you. Same place, different reaction. I'll call you later."

"Say, since Hiruma forbid you to smoke, do you care strawberry cakes? Or you prefer cheese cake, Mamori-san?"

"Cheese cake would be fine," Mamori answered politely. "I guess…"

"No time for cheese cake. Little bitch and I got something to do." Hiruma cut in, taking Mamori away. "Fucking fatso, you call my butler and ask him to clean my loft."

Mamori was surprised when Hiruma took her into several shopping centers in MGM Grand. He asked her to wear those expensive brands, choosing the one fitted her, buying with uncertain limit. Mamori didn't understand why he did that. She had some beautiful dresses in her collection, even though they weren't labeled and expensive. Yet she liked the way she dressed.

"It's for my meeting in the next two days." Hiruma whispered when Mamori tried red gown with diamond necklace lingered on her neck. She looked adorable. "You'll look perfect as my couple."

Mamori couldn't be happier than that. "Do you think so?"

"Of course, nothing less from my woman. Now try some more." Hiruma raised his hand. He knew she wouldn't mind trying some more after he had praised her. She was simple-minded woman after all. "You son of bitch, bring the best label here, fur coats or trench."

The manager ran fast like hurricane, obeying Hiruma's command. The rest of assistants kept on smiling and served them with the best services.

They had been there for hours. Hiruma didn't care the time or tiring feet. He ordered, he cursed, and so on. Mamori gulped seeing his actions.

"Yoichi, I guess you went too far. I don't need these much. How could I…"

"Get some lingerie too," Hiruma added. He glanced at Mamori, leaning closer to her, their shoulders touching. "I can't hardly wait to rip off them some time later."

"You pervert…"

"You just realized that?" Hiruma laughed. "Hurry then, I'm hungry."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Several gun shots blazing in the crowded streets. The smeared cold air spoiled the night. It was a lively place with lights and hookers, cards and vodka. Many men fought for their lives there, changing vows and curses.

"Run, father!" the blond man shouted, covering the thin man behind him. Several bottles shattered into pieces. The whole casino was ruined. "I'll take care the rest!"

"But…"

"NO BUT! QUICK!" he gave an assured smile. The young man tried his best to hide his bloody chest. He knew he wouldn't last longer. "Don't let anyone find you, dad!"

The old man nodded, unaware of his son's critical condition. "Take care, son."

"YOU CAN HIDE BUT YOU CAN'T RUN!" the number one devil was laughing in the middle of the room. The man who was known as Hiruma Yoichi drew his machine gun and shot everyone without mercy. "YOU'LL DIE WINDMILL HAIR!"

Innocent people died. They were in the wrong location in the wrong time. They didn't know who to blame, whether God or Devil. Deimons kept on killing, tearing every piece apart. another guns shooting. Women cried before guns sealed their mouths.

"SHOW ME YOURS!"

"FUCK OFF YOU ASSHOLE BASTARD! THIS IS MY TERRITORY!" the old man yelled furiously.

"Dad, please, hurry!"

The man gave up, running through the alley, trying to save his life. He had refused Deimon's offer last time. He didn't want to sell his casino and they had promised him to pay his rejection with his blood. _Where are those bloody cops? They are coward! Such asshole!_

The alley was completely dark and narrow. The man didn't know where he should go. He was far too terrified to think of any solutions. It happened too fast. _Shit!_

"Come here! I've prepared the car!" came a voice in the end of the alley. The car was opened, ready for him. Without much thinking, the man entered the car. He was glad he was able to survive. The car moved fast, piercing the night. It passed another car, going through to the lonely streets. It was weird. He thought they would bring him to police post or…

"Where's the file, machine gun Sanada?" the man in dark coat was smirking, threatening him with his gun. "All you have to do is giving your files and you'll survive. We won't kill your son."

"What files? You want my casino, right? It has nothing to do with…" the man stuttered. _How could they know about those files? What they intended to do? Were they responsible for Kumabukuro and his daughter's death? _

"Stop playing dumb with me."

"Where are we? We should go to police department, right?"

"I hate to say this, but my patience is running thin. The files or else."

The man had no option left. He gave the files they wanted. It was top secret. No one could find out about that. Why did this man notice he got the files?

"Here, please spare my life and my son. He is the one I have…"

DOOOORRR!

It was short and fast, two bullets rushing through Sanada's head. Blood spread inside the car. Musashi wiped the blood on his face, ordered, "Stop the car, Taki."

"As you wish, Musashi."

The car behind him rushed over, blocking Musashi's car. Musashi knew it was him. Hiruma appeared with big grin on his face. He couldn't be happier than that. His fur coat slowly brushed the dirty street, yet he didn't care. He only had one thing in his mind, the files.

"Excellent job for old fucking man like you," Hiruma praised him. His eyes swapped the entire car, staring at the whole mess. "He didn't stand a chance, did he? Crap, you pay the wash."

"You bastard," Musashi handed him the files.

"Just kidding, old man! Let's have some fun together! Drinking and playing all night! Too bad Kurita couldn't be with us!" Hiruma laughed, entering his car. Musashi followed him. "You deserve some fun after all Caribbean or Bali, you decide!"

"What are you planning with her? She's not your type."

"Darn, you're getting into my life, fucking old man." Hiruma inhaled his cigar. "Move the car, Grand Hotel."

"Yes, master."

"Don't give me that crap," Musashi continued. He knew Hiruma for years. He wouldn't let anyone attached him like Mamori did. "What is she for?"

"It's the tradition I couldn't break, rules I couldn't ignored to follow. Family man gets better respect and honor in every aspect. The elders would cut their own throats when they realized how responsible person I could be. This association, ruthless fucking association needs me as family man. I would look good in front of them, don't you think so? It also served me best decoy, weakness I pretend to have. They would think she is my weak spot."

"Crap, you're fucking asshole!"

"That's my line, fucking old man. Besides, you always want me to have family, don't you?" Hiruma gazed at his old mate's eyes. "She'll be best wife. If I'm lucky perhaps she'll bear me son or daughter."

"All planned, huh? Hope your plans run well."

"So, where should we go?"

"You go fuck your little bitch, Hiruma." Musashi retorted sarcastically. "Life's not game to play."

"Yet I play it well."

"Damn, I just hate you toying people's life."

"It's not the first time, isn't it?" Hiruma threw his devilish grin. He inhaled his cigar once more. "In this funny world, you always have those lame morals."

"I'm not the one with any morality. So you want us to protect her?"

Yet, Musashi knew Hiruma wouldn't introduce his woman like what he did last time, except that woman meant something to him. Hiruma had given them another mission. Darn, having boss and friend like him was quite irritating. He was very, very annoying sometimes.

"Protect her at all costs."

"Family man indeed, Yoichi is."

"Well then, I'm returning to her. You'd better accompany fucking fatso tonight." Hiruma sighed. His meeting would be held soon. He had to be fast and accurate. He couldn't fail again this time. Vegas would be his. Those bastards would pay all right.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Constructive criticisms and flames for better improvement are welcomed.**

**Real feedbacks/reviews means fast update while fave/alert means lame update/even discontinued.  
><strong>


End file.
